Becoming the Dumbledores
by yourmirroroferised
Summary: Prequel to Family Fun. Albus and Minerva attempt to fall into domesticity and start a family. What will befall them?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a prequel for my previous story, Family Fun. It was relatively popular, so I hope the fan base transfers over. If you were a fan of the past story, let me know what you think! If you're new to the story, tell me what you think as well! Also, be sure to check out the old story! As always, reviewer receiver cookies!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

One does not say not to Minerva McGonagall without first taking their own life into their hands. Even a young Albus Dumbledore knew that he was treading incredibly dangerous ground as he marched up to the gates of the McGonagall Estate. He was a friend of every member of the clan.

He was welcomed by Neptune. He gave him a hearty clap on the back and walked him to the sitting room. Apollo McGonagall was all ready waiting. He warming greeted their guest.

"Albus you mentioned you wished to discuss something with me?" He quirked an eyebrow, a bit overly curious as to nature of this urgent inquiry. The owl had arrived in the wee hours of the morning. Albus himself looked as if sleep had evaded him throughout the night.

"Is Juno at home?" He hinted, clearly at odds with his own words.

Apollo understood, "Neptune, would you go find your mother, lad?" He lilted. The man was fighting back a huge wave or relief he had hoped to have this conversation soon, he was simply puzzled by Albus' seeming apprehension.

"Juno is all a glowing flurry lately. Our friends and relations from London have been coming to stay with us during the bombings. She's been darting about the mansion with an army of giddy house elves. Juno has always enjoyed having visitors."

True to form, a spry, greying witch sprang in to the room to embrace Albus. He wispy limbs belied the true power of the woman. Like her daughter, her green eyes snapped in such a way that spoke of earnestness and a certain determination that would not be put off, "Albus, my boy, how glorious to see you! Are you here to stay for a while? I'll get you a room straight away!" She was about to signal for an elf when Apollo cleared his throat.

"Dearest, Albus would like to have a word with us. Remember the owl this morning?"

"Goodness me! I am ever so sorry, Albus," Juno shook her head, still beaming, "I've been opening up wings of the manor all week. I believe the dust may be getting to my brain. Would you like to sit down, dear? You look very tired." Her r's burred in the same sing-song way as Minerva's. From this, Albus gathered the nerve to persevere.

"Yes, thank you," He muttered absent-mindedly as Juno and Apollo alighted on an ornate couch in tandem. Even seated, he was perched in a state of nervous tension. "Apollo, Juno, I have come with a request and an apology."

"Yes? What is it lad?" Apollo encouraged.

"I know I am not what you hoped for in a son-in-law. I am a school teacher, and I am far older than Minerva. And I find myself in grave personal peril more often than not."

"Albus, I cannot let you continue." Apollo stood, and Juno joined him.

"I know, I am such a fool to ask, but please, hear me out!" Apollo and Juno hesitated at the force of his words. "I am very much in love with your daughter and have been led to believe she feels the same way for me. I feel that love is one of the greatest treasures in the world. I would love her and care for her, and I would try to keep her from harm. It is not much to offer..."

"Albus! Would you listen to me?" Apollo stepped forward. "You are like a son to us all ready, and we could not be more proud of all you have done. As for the age difference, I am quite a bit Juno's senior; would that not then make me a hypocrite? As for keeping her safe and out of harm, I believe our Minerva may just be the one protecting you. And I doubt even a wizard as powerful as you could keep our fiery young lass out of trouble."

"Besides, we are not blind, sir. I ken my bairn's thoughts before she thinks them, and Minerva will have no other. You think you shock us with your boldness, when you have only shocked us with your hesitance. What makes you so ill at ease, lad?" she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, and smiled warmly at the fidgety man.

"I must ask Minerva to wait." He sighed, "I do not feel it is right to marry her when I knew the danger of what I must do in the next few years. You and I know that Grindelwald will not defeat easily. I know him far too intimately and I am certain I will be called upon to bring him down. I refuse to make Minerva a widow so early in her life. I… I simply wanted to give you a promise that my intentions toward Minerva are only ever the best."

"Albus, I disagree," Apollo sat down again and Juno joined him, "I belive that if you truly respect my daughter, if you want what is best for her, you will tell her how you feel and find a solution together."

"Never give your spouse an ultimatum, my boy." Juno chided, maternally, "Especially if that spouse is Minerva. She is an adult and can make sound decisions about her future. Talk to her, Albus."

"Aye, lad." Apollo stood to exit the room with his wife. "Find Minerva and decide together. It matters naught to us. We always knew you would join the McGonagall clan sooner or later."

Albus rose to follow his suggestion, only this time he was even more nervous than before. He knew that whatever discussions Apollo and Juno had offered would be tame compared to the confusion and rage with which Minerva would respond. So it was he scanned every nook of the mansion. Turning each corner, he would hold his breath, both afraid of seeing her and of having to prolong this ordeal. Finally he encountered a small dark-haired girl playing in a gaggle of children in one room.

"Hestia!" He cried, and the young girl threw a quick glance at him.

"Minerva is on the north edge of the lands, by her favorite glen," immediately she returned to her play. Hestia had always possessed remarkable abilities of sight and _legilimancy_, envied by many seers of the day. Her parents were careful to protect their daughter and her abilities. The child remained blissfully ignorant of the uniqueness of the power she wielded.

Albus knew the part of the estate of which she spoke. Minerva was not overly fond of large, noisy groups. The McGonagall clan was certainly the epitome of that. She had fled to her secluded corner of the cast property where a brook had gathered a small wood and moss around itself.

Albus popped just outside the glad so as not to startle Minerva. He took one step into the glad, and a small tabby cat streaked over to wrap around his legs. The cat disappeared behind him and was replaced with a woman. She was a bit taller than her mother, coming just to Albus' shoulders. She wore light tartan skirts, and a beautifully airy white blouse. Her long jet hair was a bit tangled with leaves and twigs. But her face glowed in the presence of Albus.

"Mmmmmm, Albus!" She purred, "Why did you take so long to join me out here?" She walked around him and noticed the look on his face, "Darling, what on earth is the matter?" Her purred r's melted his heart.

Sighing, Albus led Minerva over to two moss-covered perches by the water. "Minerva, I know we have discussed our future together before. You know I love you, and I cannot imagine a life without. We are getting to the point where marriage should be considered."

Minerva's eyebrows shot for her hairline at the world marriage. She and Albus had so very carefully minced around the word before, and here he simply spit it out. "Albus" she gasped, "Thank Merlin!" She sighed, "I was afraid you would never say the word!" She leapt off the rock and into his arms in one smooth motion.

"Minerva! Please! I came out here to discuss this! It's much more complicated than planning a mere wedding. Soon I must leave to fight in the war. I will probably be gone for a year, at least. And it will be exceptionally dangerous work. There is a good chance I will not come back." Minerva slid out of his arms to stand, staring at him in shock, "I came to tell you that I love you and want to marry you, my dear. But at this present time, it is far too dangerous and I must ask you to wait until the war is over.

"Albus! This is absurd! What if the war doesn't end for a decade? What if the mansion is set ablaze tonight and I'm killed in the fire?" She sat on the rock again to grasp his hands, "Don't you see that there will always be dangers in our relationship? In any relationship! To let those dangers interfere without relationship is absurd. I thought you were a better man than that, Albus. The fears you speak of, the worries you hold, those would never paralyze the Albus Dumbledore I love."

"Foolish woman!" Albus yelled, "Do you not see the peril of the situation? If we marry before I live, and then die in battle, you will be a widow at the age of 24. You would be entirely alone. Not only that, you would have to bear the pain of losing a lover."

"Albus, you're not making sense! Do you not realize that I would feel the same pain if we were married or no? This way, you simply are enforcing the painful distance. I can take the pain and the heartache. That was a choice I made when I started courting you. As for the danger I am being sent on my first Auror assignment on the continent in six month's time as well. If you refuse to marry me, so be it. A McGonagall woman could never marry such a craven man." She stormed off, praying to all the powers that her gamble would pay off. She and Albus had been together for two years now and she knew how to rains his ire.

"Minerva!" He bellowed. But once she turned and he saw the smirk on her face, he realized her scheme, "You clever little witch!" He contemplated her for a moment, "Are you really sure you want this? You want this life, these secrets, me?" His voice grew softer and softer. Minerva could see tears glinting in his eyes.

"Albus, you crazy old bat, of course I want this! No other life, no other man will do!"

Albus engulfed her in an incredibly overpowering embrace.

When they left the glade a few hours later, Albus was fully confident in their decision. They returned to the mansion, hand in hand.

After dinner, they signaled for Juno, Apollo, Neptune and Hestia to meet them in the library. Once there, everyone knew what was to be announced. Minerva glowed all through dinner. As a precaution, Apollo had subtly sound sealed the room. It proved to be a wise idea.

After the initial congratulations and celebration, they all sat down to a very serious conversation about the need for secrecy in this relationship. It was determined for the safety of the families that only immediate kin would be told and allowed to attend the wedding.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Hestia's eyes were forming tears. Albus immediately detected this and questioned her. "What's wrong, Hestia?" he whispered, stooping to swipe away her tears.

"Minerva is going to make such a pretty bride!" She exclaimed, beaming through her tears.

"Aye, that she is, lass!" Apollo chuckled and swept her up and out of the room.

A/N: This was sort of two chapters in one, future chapters will probably not be this ambitious. Let me know what you think!


	2. Remember, I love you

A/N: This story is sadly slow in coming because I'm rather busy at the moment. All reviews will be used as motivation for faster updates!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise, there would never have been an end.

Six months ago, Minerva could not possibly have anticipated how hard the separation would have been on her. But now, she was sitting next to the opening of her tent. It was a cold, rainy February day just a few dozen kilometers away from the castle of one of Grindelwald's followers. The Bavarian forests were as dark as any fairy tale, and just a bloody. Two weeks Minerva's squadron had been in the heat of the fighting, and all ready, three of their thirty Auror team were dead. Another two were so wounded they had to be sent to St. Mungo's. These were some of the best fighters the Ministry had to offer. And they had been sliced and cut as if they were sausage. Her heart cringed thinking of their families. Maybe Albus had been right, maybe this was a foolish idea. To rush into being married, and family, she had denied the harsh reality of the darkness pouring towards her homeland. Curled up on the bed in her tent, she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Albus and listen to the rain.

Five Months. This was all the time they had had together between their wedding and Minerva's departure. Those months were a warm golden haze compared to the dripping grey of the world outside.

The wedding had been perfect. They were married in a smaller hall in Hogwarts. A trusted gathering of the closest friends and family sent them off on their honeymoon to the Dumbledore's Estate in Godric's Hollow. It was a quiet, secure location, where they could be assured of privacy, due to spells Albus and Minerva set in place before hand. While the house looked vacant on the outside, the eager hands of the newly wedded lovers transformed the long abandoned house into the most charming of homes. And they ate up every minute in their home.

Albus had moved back to Hogwarts with the start of the term. Minerva followed him. They lived out of the professor's quarters. It was incredibly snug and intimate. Minerva had never felt so safe and warm in her life. She would go to Auror training every day, and Albus would teach. No matter what, though, at eight o'clock, precisely, a fire would start up in their sitting room to chase away the fall chill. Minerva and Albus would convene with a beverage of choice, he with something sweet such as hot chocolate, she with a more bitter herbal tea. And they would simply tell each other the details of their day. Albus would listen to Minerva with an adoring raptness that she missed more than anything at that moment. She wanted to see that look in his eyes again. She wanted to hear the reassuring rumble of his assent as she complained how they were not being trained properly.

But contact with the outside world was forbidden. If owls were seen coming in and out… well, it could be the difference between a surprise attack and a massacre.

And Minerva would have no more unnecessary blood lost. All ready, she had promised herself she would never have children. This was no kind of world for beginning a new life. She could not stop seeing the tear-stained faces of the little children these witches and wizards had left behind. Several of these children would never see their parents again. And then she remembered Albus. At the last minute, she had to be the stronger one. That night before she left, Albus had held her so tightly she thought she would snap in half. And then he began to sob. Minerva wanted to wriggle free to wipe tears from his face, to kiss him until he knew it was going to be all right. But now, she realized why Albus had been crying. He was not afraid that Minerva would die in battle. That might have been a small part of it. But Minerva realized now that he was really crying for all the suffering she was about to witness on the battlefield. No amount of training, no simulation, no psychological test could prepare one for the actual misery of killing and watching your friends die agonizing deaths.

The odd thing was, Minerva knew that she could have borne all this. She could have put on a brave face, and taken down the enemy one wand slash at a time. But this relationship with Albus had made her realize that life could be full of so much more than valor and duty. As a McGongall, it frightened her to have such thoughts in her head. Her father had hinted at such things. During their long walks down by the Thames, when he came to visit Minerva's Flat in London, he would ramble about such things. Minerva had always thought that love was for those who were too old or too weak to fight. She could never imagine caring for someone so badly that it hurt just as much as a real wound when they were removed from your life. She turned to the box under her bed.

Knowing that she would be gone for several months without any chance of communication, Albus had written Minerva a box of letters. The box was enchanted so that she could only open it at an exact time once a week. She was mere minutes away from her time this week. She held the box in her lap, until it clicked open, and a letter laid waiting for her in the bottom:

_My Darling Minerva:_

_ By this point, I shall have gone mad with your prolonged absence. Unfortunately, from what I've been told, no one shall be able to tell the difference. _

Minerva sighed softly. His absurd humor was peppered throughout the letters to boost her spirits. And she begrudgingly had to admit that it worked.

_I am sure that you have been in battle a few times by now. I wish I could be there with you. There is nothing quite as terrible as killing your fellow beings. But, darling, remember, no matter what, the most important thing we have is our love. We love our families, our friends, and more than anything, each other. This is why you are out there, in the bitter cold, dodging (I hope) the curses of angry men, and watching our friends fall to the ground. _

_I know I told you I have been in love before. But it was never like my love with you. Our love is so warm and whole. Never in my life had I wanted so much to surround every minute of my life with one person. Being with you is this wonderful way of seeing life as I never have before. Even this old coot has so much more to learn with you at my side. _

_I remember seeing you at the Annual Mugwump Ball at the Ministry. Nothing in the ballroom shone more brightly than your eyes that night. I did not even recognize you! And yet, I knew, from that moment, that you were to be an important part of my life. _

_Please, let me see you again soon, safe and sound. I cannot bear the thought of losing my bride so soon after our wedding. The war seems to be turning in our favor, and I can only hope to have you in my arms in a few short months. Besides, I wouldn't put it past the Minister to ask for my help in the field. I would use every charm in the book to end up stationed with you, my love. _

_Until I see your beautiful smile again, remember, I love you._

_Forever yours, _

_Albus_

Minerva was in tears by the end of the letter. She always was. The letter would be read, memorized, by this time next week. She would say the more poignant or humorous lines to herself while keeping watch. _Until I see your beautiful smile again…_ he had said those exact words before she left. He put in them every letter. She would read them over and over each night, until she fell asleep. _Remember, I love you._

A/N: Wow, this took a dive off the angst cliff, huh? Don't worry, I promise the story will be bright and chipper again soon.

Remember: Reviews=Faster Updates

:D


	3. Reunions

A/N: This story is a bit tough to write. But I promise I will get through. I have more free time now. It should be wrapping up this weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

At the end of March, Minerva was completely shocked at their latest order from the department of Aurors.

"We're meeting up with a special squadron of Aurors?" Edward read the note again in surprise.

Minerva was following her training. She grabbed the note, whispered a charm to make it invisible and stuffed it into a small tin on her belt.

"Everyone has the location?" Alastair Moody barked. It was a few miles from the Franco-German border. This meant they were headed into heavy dangerous fighting.

After briskly packing up camp, removing the protective charms, and returning the camp site to its original state, one by one, they apparated out.

Her initial shock was nothing compared to this. Albus was guarding the tent they were about to enter. She ran up to hold him and tears raced from her eyes as she fully embraced his presence. Minerva had never felt happier, with her face buried in his Auburn hair.

"Albus, I love you," She whispered into his hair. It had been years since she had gone without him for so long. During the school holidays, when Minerva was still a student, Albus would stop by as a friend of the family. Her parents had always felt a tad sorry for the Dumbledore boy. His family had never had an easy time of it. And after that heavenly Ministry Ball, when Albus was reintroduced to a grown Lady McGonagall, wild Hippogryphs could not have pulled him away from the McGongall estate. The two months away from him had started to raw her nerves and curtail her patience. But all this was soothed in Albus' arms. But her thoughts were completely obliterated by long overdue kisses showering her lips.

During a pause, Minerva looked up to see his cheeks were covered in tears as well.

"You're safe. You're well," Albus whispered, holding her tight against him.

"at this moment, my dearest, I am so much more!"

"Come inside, darling," Albus guided her into the tent as his relief watch stepped out, "Where is something I must show you." They moved deeper into the tent. Minerva could see that the tent was stretched into a long military barracks. There were rows of doors, with a wide, arched hallway, witches and wizards were darting between doors. As they walked down the hall, Minerva noted and greeted many familiar ministry faces. Clearly this was the operation to hopefully end the war. Toward the end of the hallway, she saw a tartan patterned door and instantly broke into a run. It was her family's tartan. Juno stepped out just as she reached the entrance.

"Oh, my bairf!" She chuckled as she held Minerva. Apollo stepped out to join the hug. Finally even Neptune wove into the group.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva turned to him as everyone filed into the quarters to catch up.

"The ministry needed an explosive potions expert. I thought I could do my part here with the rest of you.

"But then, where is Hestia?" Minerva scanned the quarters, wishing to catch the cheerful face, but more hoping her sister was safe. But her question was greeted with a tense silence. Juno sniffed and dabbed at her eye. Minerva reacted immediately, "What's happened to Hestia? Where is she?" Minerva demanded.

"Our darling girl…ran away," Apollo worked to keep his voice even. She's in her third year at Hogwarts, and that awful Professor Circe convinced her that her gift was so powerful she would abandon all other forms of magic to study it. All she talked of during the holidays was that cursed professor." Juno spat. Her ire was so at a dangerous level, so Apollo continued.

"Of course, we refused to let her leave Hogwarts, and discouraged her wild fantasies. She left a week before the end of holidays. All we found on her desk was a letter she must had received from Circe, signed by her, it indicated a pamphlet from a school in Tibet." He sighed, his voice sticking in his throat, "We spent a month searching for her… But how do you find someone who does not want to be found and can read your mind?" He sand back against the love seat. He and Juno held each other supportively.

Minerva was up at arms, "How dare she!" She screeched. The occupants of the room could feel the air start to snap and zing.

"Come now, Minerva, there's no need to lose your temper." Apollo chided gently. His entire demeanor spoke of defeat. "There is nothing we can do until she wants to be found. When she does, she will let us know."

Minerva sank back to the couch and Albus' waiting arms she let the tears resume, but not out of joy this time.

There was a modest amount of merry-making that winning as friends, coworkers, and family were reunited. The Dumbledore/McGonagall clan chimed in, but always with a quiet note of sadness accompanying.

The next day they would receive some of the most harrowing order of their lives.

A/N: I would loooovveeeee reviews!


	4. Confession

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I have not given up on this fic. I just lost where I was going with it for a moment. I promise, regular updates will be back after this!

As the members of the McGonagall clan drifted to their separate rooms, Albus began to get more nervous and fidgety. As they strolled to the abhorrently purple room (_Albus must have decorated this himself_, Minerva smirked) Minerva finally asked, "Albus, whatever is the matter? Are you anxious about making love? Because, honestly dearest, I've missed you so badly the slightest touch might make me…"

Albus did not grin back at her, "No, darling," He sighed and conjured a loveseat. Miraculously, a room just barely big enough for their smallish bed and trunks held ample room for an overstuffed purple loveseat, matching the décor. "Have you never wondered why I was so certain I would be called upon to fight Grindelwald?"

Minerva curled next to Albus, she naturally rested her head on his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest as his arm secured around her. "Darling, everyone knows you are the most powerful wizard alive. I never even questioned…" Albus sighed.

"That is not entirely true, and not entirely the reason," He took another deep breath, "I know we have never discussed this before now, but I have had a few lovers before I met you."

"That's to be expected, Albus. At your age, I'd be worried if you hadn't," She patted his chest reassuringly, "It has never bothered me. But what does that have to do with your part in the war?"

"The ministry knows that Gellert Grindelwald and I were once very close companion. They simply did not know we were also lovers. Back when we were power-hungry young men."

Minerva pushed away so quickly, her hand nearly winded Albus, "What? You were… You … Gellert?"  
>She jumped off the cushion and whorled to face him. Struggling to control her temper, sparks crackled in the air around her, "Explain, Albus."<p>

And Albus did explain everything about that lusty summer in Godric's Hollow, the pain in his family had experienced. Albus' father in Azkaban, his mother and sister dead, a brother who wouldn't speak to him. Before Minerva realized it, her anger had deflated and she was merely trying to stem the flow of his tears. The once magnificent Albus Dumbledore was now simply a man in need of love and comfort. He was reaching the end of his confession. "I have had a few lovers, of both genders, since. But Minerva, know that I love you as I have loved no other."

"Do you really think it would bother me that you've slept with a man?" She whispered, snatching his tears as they fell, "Albus, I knew you were vulnerable. I knew you weren't almighty or pure. I just wish you had told me this sooner. I'm a bit hurt that you hid this from me."

"I would understand if you want a divorce." He choked on the word.

"Albus Dumbledore, the only way to get this ring off my hand is to pry it of my cold, dead finger." Albus visibly paled at the image, and Minerva quickly continued, "Ach, what I mean to say is, you won't et rid of me so easily, Laddy boy. I know you much better than you think. Albus I trust you completely, with my life and maybe even with your own. All I ask is that you be open with me."

Albus gazed at her in admiration and awe. "Minerva, I know you are a skilled Legilimens, as an Auror. But there is a less intrusive, more loving type of Legilimency. I have it before with other lovers. It creates a bond of trust and openness that…Well, I would like to try this with you."

"Alright, " She eyed him warily, "What do I do?"

"I am going to put the thing I want you to see at the top of my mind. I want you to try a wandless Legilimencs spell. Whenever you are ready, my dear."

Minerva strained toward her husband's mind. What she felt was sort of an impression. She felt as if she was walking in a vast, foggy library. But there was a torch flickering ahead. It gave off a feeling of deep, protective warmth and love, tinged with regret and pain. The word "protect" seemed to stand in her mind.

"Oh, Albus..I" Minerva curried her face in his chest. She murmured something he couldn't understand.

"I'm sory, dear, what did you say?" He leaned back to hear her.

"You try and see what I'm thinking." She smiled at him.

Dumbledore very gently peered into Minerva's thoughts. A whispered echoed through a vast hall. Albus could tell he was in a massive castle, a fortress of well categorized thought, pride, and valor. But the whisper came again, and he caught it this time, _I know I am safe_. Albus was so overwhelmed with a felling of deepest love for this woman, his mind came back to reality only to find himself in a passionate kiss. He was not entirely sure who initiated it. But it hardly mattered. In a few minutes, they were hopelessly lost to a long delayed and newly deepened passion.

A/N: Also, as usual, the more reviews, the more motivated I am to update. (You do one for mama, she'll do one for you.)


	5. Dredging

A/N: Next chapter is up! Updates are forthcoming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The next day, they met up with a delegation of Bulgarian and Russian wizards. The Russian muggle army was planning a siege of Berlin. Unfortunately, the real threat did not lie in the city, but below it. Grindelwald and his knights of Walpurgis had miles of bunkers stretched underground, completely protected from clumsy muggle explosives. The problem was this: the tunnels were unplottable. The British and Bulgarian ministries had been working for nearly six months to uncover a way into the tunnels and discover their layout. But to no avail. The only way in now was for an informant to help them.

Knowing Grindelwald, the bunker was a rallying point for the vast remainder of his followers. The upper echelons could house their families. Some wizard was bound to help in exchange for amnesty and a way to flee the city. The cooperating ministries had placed anti-apparation shields over the majority of the city and put wizard families on lists of evacuees to detain.

Albus had not approved, but Minister Xanos claimed this was the fastest way to end the way and prevent further bloodshed. In addition, with the convening of Russian, Bulgarian, and British forces, bands of fighters were now actively capturing wizarding families in Berlin.

However, when her order came, Minerva was given a different assignment. Because of her recently registered animagus abilities, she was given a more dangerous, challenging assignment. Minerva was to hunt out Knights of Walpurgis hidden among the staff of the Reichstag. She was to memorize a list of 50 faces and prowl the key Nazi buildings in feline form. If she found one she was either to attempt capture or place an unbreakable tracing spell on them. As soon as Albus heard, he attempted to insist he be assigned to the same duty. But Minerva convinced him that would call far too much attention to their relationship. Meanwhile the McGonagall clan had a very curt discussion about their last wishes, which were sealed and locked in a safe box. From there, the danger was not broached again. The McGonagall line was fierce and brave. They were practical, but not ones to dwell on danger. Even so, Albus' heart only left his throat for the few precious hours he held Minerva in his arms.

This dredging of Berlin went on through the third week of April. Albus had a few Russian and Bulgarian friends among the wizarding camp. He and the McGonagalls spent many of their evenings fraternizing with their starved, tattered, tired Eastern brethren. Apollo brought home three from his squad, a broad, wise wizard named Pavol Dolohov; a spry, middle-aged Russian named Erasmus Najinski who had a passion for dancing; and a fearless, exceptionally witty Ekaterina Maximova. Juno befriended a young, newly wedded witch named Illyana Karkarov. The McGonagall sitting room, makeshift though it was was never short of company.

And so the nights banished the thought of the morbid days. Until, at the end of the third week in April, Minerva did not return to Headquarters in the evening. Albus stayed up all through the night combing the city. The Russians did not find her among the muggle prisoners. On the second day, a search party whet out, and Albus began to panic in earnest. There was still no sign of her.

The third day, Albus was poised to storm the Reichstag himself, but as he approached the Headquarters office, he could sense a change in the camp's energy: They had finally broken into Grindelwald's defense. They would go in as soon as they could coordinate with their colleagues.

A/N: I promise, I will NOT leave you hanging. Updates are on the way! Do let me know if you're still interested…


	6. Tracing

A/N: Another quick small update. Another tonight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Three Days Ago_

Minerva had found her third Wizard among the Nazi staff. The previous two had had protective spells to prevent tracking jinxes. However, Minerva, after a few hours of observing this particular wizard, believed him to be neither important nor powerful enough to have such a spell on himself. But it was still worth an effort to cast the jinx.

Minerva was just in the act of transfiguring back into a human to place a curse on him when everything went dark. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was under a large basket. Clearly she had been discovered. But now the question was either to go quietly and sneak out later, or fight and attempt escape. Instantly, Minerva knew she had better odds of getting away now. Seconds after the basket landed, Minerva shot up into human form and began throwing spells. She now saw, however, that there were four wizards backing up the one who had put a basket over her. This would not be an easy fight. She began to work her way backwards, but was quickly surrounded. Spell after spell left her wand and found a target, but the commotion had alerted a muggle guard, who seemed oddly unperturbed by the use of magic. Minerva saw him raise the butt of his gun. Just before the rifle butt hit her temple, she cast a subtle tracing charm on herself.

*!*!*!*

The Mcgonagal's sitting room had emptied painfully slowly on the night Minerva did not return. After a few hours, Albus began pacing.

"Sit down, lad!" snapped Juno, stretched to her limit. "You're not the only one who is worried about her."

"I'm sorry, Juno. I'm starting to worry deeply for her safety. I'm also infuriated by the lack of action from the head aurors." Albus sighed, "And all this time, I was preparing Minerva to lose me. I never thought I could lose her. I cannot live without her! I should never have asked to have her on this mission."

"Ha," Apollo laughed, half-heartedly, "As if even you could keep her away from a good fight. No, my boy, Minerva would have ended up on that mission whether you built a wall with dragon guards around this place. She never shies from danger."

"I can't stop myself thinking… if she's captured, what will they do to her?" He growled, "If Grindelwald knew who she was…"

"If they know who she is, they will realize she's a pure-blood witch. I'm told the sick monsters in that place have a deep reverence for that. IF, and I still mean IF she is captured, I am hoping that they will be easier on her, perhaps not rough her up too badly." He began to falter. Juno stood from her chair, and came to embrace his strong frame as he poured over a map of Berlin. A few sparks shot from Albus' hands without his permission.

"If he has touched her, if he has harmed her in any way, there will be no mercy," The older couple gazed at him in slightly worried awe. Neptune began nervously feeling for his wand in his robe pocket. The room seemed to carry a gravitational pull swirling around the now irate wizard. "He knows this is between us, and has nothing to do with her." Confusion now mingled with worry in the faces of the Mcgonagall family.

"Albus Dumbledore, whatever do you mean?" Whispered Apollo, a dark look of suspicion creeping onto his face. And then Albus Dumbledore opened the floodgates, with a powerful wrath told the rest of Minerva's family to bloody story of his and Grindelwald's shared past.

*!*!*!*

She was very deep underground. This was the first thing to register as Minerva woke for the second time in her cell. The guards who had beat her senseless on her first return to consciousness had left, and Minerva could finally appreciate the unusual silence. For the first time in a month, the sound of heaving bombing was absent. Being buried at this depth would make escape more challenging.

Of course, she was wandless as well. Minerva could perform a few spells wandlessly, but only with great difficulty, and a level of concentration that was not easily accessible when her body had just been beaten to a fine pulp. She made her most valiant attempt at a wandless _Alohamora_ only to be rewarded with a faint, rusty clicking, but the lock mechanism remained closed. Her options of escape currently limited, Minerva automatically switched to surveying the area for important details she could pass on in the event of her escape. She was in a series of cells set off an expansive middle cavern. She could see in the middle several devices for torture, many of which she had seen in her training, and a few with which she was not familiar. It looked as though there were roughly a dozen cells, but only four others were locked. Continuing her survey, she saw two sets of double doors off the chamber, each guarded by a single guard. Light came from dreary orbs floating above the chamber. Minerva was not familiar with the spell to create them, so creating darkness as a diversion would not be a safe option. The cell doors were only made of wood, with windows cut in the top. The locks holding them were not incredibly complicated. Clearly, these wizards were not too worried about people leaving their cells. There must be other protections on the holding area.

Suddenly, a wild thought floated to the top of Minerva's mind. She could try to contact Albus through the legilimency link they established. She tried to reach out her mind, slowly sinking into a quiet, emotionless state. For one grasping moment, she thought she had brushed his mind, bumped into his consciousness, but she could not be sure. Something was there, but the throbbing of her injuries prevented deeper focus.

Minerva was stopped in her deductions at this point, as four guards came towards the cell. She heard whimpers from the occupied cells. The door opened and she was dragged out before she had a chance to stand.

And then Minerva felt pain as she had never experienced it before.

*!*!*!*

It was the second night since Minerva's capture. He was restlessly pouring over maps for the hundredth time. They refused to yield any new information. He had been over every corner of the city, and nothing gave him any clues.

Just as he was about to roll up the parchment and attempt sleep in his piteously empty bed, he felt a small whisper in the back of his mind. He reached for it, dove as if for a life line. But it was gone. This frustration was enough.

Seeing the dawn on the horizon, Albus stormed over to the entrance to auror command.

"Minerva Mcgonagall…" He stopped, every important auror was gathered around a table staring at an unrolled map. A small green blip was flashing on the map, very faint.

"It's coming in as a spell cast by Mcgonagal," Percifal Prewitt whispered to the intruding wizard. "Do you think it might be…?"

Albus gazed at the map, holding his breath as he studied the location. They had their way in.

A/N: Not quite as short as I planned. There still might be an update tonight again. We'll see.


	7. Diverted

A/N: So THIS is the second update for the day, and it's the short one I was expecting.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

In the basement of an empty brothel, they found the entrance they had been looking for. How like Gellert to use a Muggle's downfall as the gateway to his supposed triumph. The tunnel seemed unending, but the Aurors were not deterred. Despite the steep drop, the joint army trudged deeper and deeper. Finally, they discovered the tunnel leveled out, and they were at the same depth as Minerva's tracing charm.

According to the rest of the army, first priority was getting Grindelwald into a prison cell. Privately, Albus knew his first focus would be Minerva's safety. Until she was secure, nothing else would get in his way. Swiftly, their forces navigated the tunnels. Smoothly, at each junction they broke off neatly down a separate tunnel. So far, aside from a few barracks, they encountered little. There was a cavernous dining hall, a massive training arena. The first things that truly tested their resolve were the labs. Grindelwald had groups of muggles herded down to test the effects of new spells. Dolohov and Apollo found the vast pit of muggle corpses. The brave fighters pale faces spoke volumes of the horrors they had seen.

They continued to press forward. Minerva's signal was stronger and stronger.

Albus and the entire strategic planning force knew they were more than likely being lured into a trap. But this was their best hope. Having quietly disabled the guard at the door, they heard one scream rend the air:

"ALBUS! ALBUS HELP ME! ALBUS!" There was no mistaking the Scottish brogue. Albus charged at the door. Instantly, he knew the method of Grindelwalds's maze. The entire impressive remnant of his force filled the chamber. But Grindelwald himself was perched on a far, carefully shielded dias. The blond, blue-eyed wizard looked not a day older than 40. He held a glass jar in his hands, and once it shattered, Minerva's screaming stopped. The Albus' wife had never been there at all. As a battle came to uproarious pitch at one end of the cavern, Albus apparated to Grindelwald's end. He quickly disarmed the guards and set to work destroying Gellert's shields. And then Grindelwald shocked Albus. He lunged for him, spinning. Next thing Albus knew, they had apparted to Merlin knew where. He and Grindelwald were alone in a lavish underground palace. The sounds of battle were undetectable.

"Ah, Albus," Grindelwald cackled. Albus could see, while he had kept his outer form from ageing, it came at great cost to his overall health. "I knew you would come to see me again. You could not keep away. And now, we had all the time in the world to be together, just you and me."


	8. Fog RollsIn

A/N: I just need the time to get my ideas on paper.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Minerva's eyes peeled apart, only to be resealed by painfully strong beams of light. She recoiled to find she was supported by copious soft pillows. Instantly a chorus of eager voice broke out.

"Lass? Juno! Get in here!"

"Min! Mighty Morgana, finally!"

"Miss McGonagall, please don't move!"

"Healer, I'll get her potions ready."

In typical McGonagall fashion, Minerva attempted to yell at everyone, telling them to piss off because her head hurt. But all she managed to get out was a whimpered:

"My head!"

"Out, everyone, out!" said a commanding voice, "Healer In Training Pomfrey and I will check her over, and then you may come back in the room, quietly."

"Albus…" the word croaked over the vast desert of her cotton textured vocal passages. And the only return on her effort was complete silence. She opened her mouth to run the vocal marathon yet again, but she was cut down in her efforts.

"Shhhh, Ms. McGonagall," the Healer admonished. Minerva could hear the hum of both diagnostic and healing spells. While these sounds were comforting, Minerva could not help but flinch as she remembered the last time spells were cast on her, "Ms. McGonagall, you must lie still. You are alive, but only just. It is essential that you not waste your energy. Pomfrey, pass me that potion please."

After choking down her potion, Minerva gasped, "Poppy?" Minerva's eyes flew up faster than twin white windowshades. The room appeared less glaring with the prospect of a friendly, familiar face.

"I'm here, Minerva! Please, do as Healer Doughan asks and save your energy." Her voice sounded incredibly tense. Minerva began to wonder exactly how bad her injuries were. "You're very lucky to be alive." This last part sounded as a slightly relieved whisper.

"Where is Albus?" but whatever potion they had given her was working. She could all ready feel that she was sinking. She tried to resist but every muscle in her body had all ready given up the fight.

Her next awakening was not nearly as fuzzy. A tray had been dropped outside the door. She heard shocked voices.

"Hello?" Minerva was able to sit up this time. The moment her body relinquished the pillow she felt a smoldering soreness in every nook of her body. Poppy scuttled in as if she had just skirted a tussle. The spells seemed to return satisfactory measurements this time.

"It looks like you might be ready to leave the bed by the end of the week!" She beamed

"How long was I knocked out, Poppy?"

"Overall? Two weeks. You regained consciousness periodically but you were in too much pain to comprehend things. It took quite a while to find a counter curse for some of the things they did to you. I was observing for most of the process once the damage was repaired, your parents insisted we bring you up to your family manor to finish treatment and let you mend." Her hold Hogwarts friend provided. She had the same manner as she did when they were gossiping about a fellow Hogwarts student. But this time, it frightened Minerva to realize she was in bad enough shape to be the center of this gossip.

"Can I see my family?" Minerva secretly wanted to know the nature of the tussle outside, but sensed something was being kept from her intentionally.

"I'll bring them in for you," And she seemed a bit nervous to set foot outside the door.

A moment later, Apollo, Juno, and Neptune all entered, looking flushed as though recently upset. Minerva carefully embraced each of them before asking with quavering voice, "Where is Albus?"

And the room exploded, Neptune began to say something. Apollo grabbed him, placed a silencing charm on him, and dragged him from the room. Juno threw up her hands and started pacing. As the boys ran out, Poppy and Healer Doughan slipped back in. Minerva could see they were preparing to put her under again.

"No!" She roared. This time a protective shield cracked around the edge of the bed and threw the Healers on their backs. "I need to know what happened, even if I am weak"

Helplessly, Juno looked to the healers who were picking themselves up off the floor. Even wandless and severely weakened, Minerva was too much for them to tackle. Lady McGongall took a deep breath and dove into the freezing.

"The battle was brief, we far outnumbered their forces. There were few fatalities on our side. Your brother broke his arm, but it has been mended. But Albus… Darling, Albus went straight to Grindelwald. The minute he reached him, that terrible wizard apparated him away, we know not where. Hitler has fallen, Germany surrendered to the Muggle Prime Minister. But, my dearest girl, no one has seen Albus in two weeks. _The Daily Prophet_ just released a story claiming that he has been given up for dead." She had inched closer to the bed, and by the time she finished her explanation, Minerva had lowered her defenses around the bed. Juno wrapped herself around her daughter, consoling her.

But Minerva refused to take the proffered pity. "It's all right. I know he is alive, I can feel him." She insisted stubbornly Juno looked at her worriedly. "Albus taught me a form of Legilimency where we can kind of embrace each other with our minds. I don't know what he's thinking necessarily but I can tell you he is most definitely alive and well." Juno gave a deeply disturbed look to the healers. They all swiftly stood to leave the room. The whispered words "spell damage" "permanent" and "denial" could be heard.

A great frustration lit in the back of Minerva's mind at that moment. This frustration would only continue to build as Minerva realized, no one was going to believe her.

*!*!*!*

Albus had spent two weeks as Gellert's prisoner. At first, he had dueled him with wands, and then with fists once his wand was taken. But soone he was too badly injured to continue. He was given free rign of this expansive palace. They were the only wizard occupants. House elves brought him any luxury he requested, but never a weapon of attack. He was even certain a house elf was set to follow him to prevent him from harming himself.

Truth told, Grindelwald's final stronghold was breathtaking. The stone was all bewitched to look and feel like ebony marble. Albus could see that it was designed exactly for him. There was a reading room of lavish purple silk, a ten-pin alley, a concert room with a nonet of enchanted instruments, an entire pantry of replenishing sweets, a room enchanted to look like the part of the world Albs wanted to see at that moment, and a library so vast Albus tired walking the width of it. Under any other circumstances, this would have been his ideal retreat, even still he was flattered and alarmed by the care put into its design. Gellert still very clearly had feelings for him.

But Albus' host had vanished after their initial bought. Albus left him alone while his wounds mended. He was desperate for information about the outside world, and he also wanted to find out about Minerva. However, and Albus realized this periodically in his moments of clarity, this particular stronghold was enchanted to make its inhabitants forget the things outside its walls. Day by day, Abus forgot about Hogwarts, his students, the Ministry, even the war. But a little nudge in the back of his mind kept reminding him of Minerva. When he found his keeper he felt the need to ask him something, but could never remember what. He simply asked about Minerva to receive a rueful smile in return. And then Albus would realize Gellert was biding his time until Albus forgot everything. He would fight back but to no avail. The world outside these lavish halls grew smaller and smaller. But the insistent murmur in the back of his head forced him to remember Minerva.

And finally he started talking to Grindelwald again. The two men confided in each other as they had back in Godric's Hollow. And completely forgetting why they were there in the first place, and being relieved of the memory of Grindelwald atrocities, Dumbledore began to enjoy the company of his former love.

A/N: Keep sticking around! The ride only gets crazier!


	9. Distant Thunder

A/N: Second update in as many nights!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Poppy's prediction held true: by the end of the week, Minerva was able to stand, move around with help, and visit other parts of the mansion. Neptune's girlfriend Deirdre, a dear friend of Minerva's, had come to visit as well. She helped Minerva tolerate her time trapped as an invalid. But by Friday, Minerva was finally allowed to have her first meal out of bed, tea in the sitting room. She insisted on taking the long stair case all the way down by herself. But Apollo went before to catch her, and Juno was behind her for the same purpose. Safely posited in a chair, they had just begun to pour the strong Darjeeling, when a visitor interrupted. The Mcgonagall household was shocked and annoyed when Karf the house elf announced the arrival of the Minister of Magic and his notebook carrying assistant Margot Knickerby. Each occupant of the room begrudgingly stood, including, with the help of Deidre and Neptune, a shaky Minerva. Minister Xanos, being a man of much grace and polish, knelt in a deep bow on entry. His assistant made a deep, blushing curtsy, sneaking a look at Minerva on her way down.

Still bowing, he flourished, "There is no need to stand, it is I who thank and honor you for your service to the Wizarding world."

The clan was rendered awkwardly wrong footed at their resentment. But Juno, as skilled in the ways of etiquette as she was with a wand, stepped forward. She took the Minister's hand from its respectful place touching his forelock and gently raised him to his feet. She nodded to his assistant as well, "Thank you for your kind words, Minister. Please, sit." She indicated an austere emerald wingback chair by the fireplace and used her wand to pull a wooden chair up next to it. Instantly she had recognized this as the opening gambit in a potentially vicious game. She was very protective of her family at the moment and did not appreciate this intrusion. But that did not allow her to let down her mask of grace and charm.

The rest of the McGonagall clan was mute, however, so an awkward silence ensued until the Minister opened his mouth, "Thank you, Juno. It seems prudent, in the interest of returning you to your tea, to skip further niceties and proceed to the purpose of my visit. Minerva McGonagall," He turned in his seat to face the pale, worried woman, "Or as my sources tell me, Minerva Dumbledore?" At these words, everyone in the sitting room jumped to their feet, except Deirdre who caught Minerva in the middle of her faint. Healer Doughan was called in to revive her, and insisted she be carried back to her bed. All of these things were carried out with intermittent glares at the Minister and his lackey. Juno and Deirdre remained after the chaos.

"Forgive my bluntness, Minister, but what exactly do you want from us?" Deirdre brogue was much fiercer than the McGonagall lilt and her words jabbed the Minister like falsetto spears. The tiny lady may not have seemed physically impressive compared to the McGonagalls. But her work with magical creatures made her as feisty as any in the clan. Juno noted that Ms. Knickerby seemed to be taking notes.

"I apologize most heartily, Juno and Miss…"

"McCrae, Deirdre McCrae," She snapped.

"Miss McCrae, I had no intention of hurting your friend," It was the Minister who was wrong footed now. "I came to see if Minerva knew anything of Albus' whereabouts. We need a story in the _Prophet_ to keep him alive as a hero to the people."

"Your sources must not be very thorough, Eldridge," clucked Juno, "My daughter has only recently rejoined the world of the living. She was captured and put through unspeakable tortures by the enemy while in the line of duty. It took a team of Healers a week of round the clock work to keep her with us. She only returned to consciousness two days ago and hasn't seen her husband since the day of her capture, days before his own disappearance. She will be of little use to you." Juno sighed, turning away to control the anger crackling in her eyes.

"Minerva is not a well witch, Minister," Deirdre chided, "And yet you come to interrogate her? Is this how you treat war heroes?"

"And no on e is to know of their marriage, Eldridge," Juno snapped back to lock a singeing stare on him, also casting a glare on the still-writing assistant, "Do you understand? It's hard enough for her to mourn privately. She doesn't need the prying eyes of the public."

"You have my word, Juno. Margot and I will show ourselves out. Again, I apologize for the intrusion." The minister and his assistant stood and made to exit. Xanos paused, "If I may visit her before you go? I want to give her my best wishes and assure her I will not expose her secret."

Deirdre looked ready to knock him over, but Juno sighed resignedly, "I suppose." And led the way to Minerva's room.

*!*!*!*

Sunday, all the world fell apart.

Minerva was at breakfast, her first meal out of bed since the Minister's visit. The family, including Deirdre, Poppy, and Healer Doughan were gathered in the smaller, cozier breakfast room, when a tremblingly furious Karf arrived with the massive _Sunday Prophet_.

Apollo took the newspaper, "Are you quite all right, Karf?" The elf merely stared at the paper. Apollo looked at the cover and let out a roar of rage. He flung it to the table so all could see.

A picture of a weak, but bravely smiling Minerva would feebly from her bed on the front cover. The headline read "Miraculous War Heroine Holds Hope for Dumbledore" by Margot Knickerby. A chorus of angry explosions erupted.

"How dare he take advantage of her!"

"What a stunt! The filthy scum!"

"Let me get my hands on that louse!"

"What did she say? Does it say Albus and I are married?"

Deirdre was skimming the article. "No, she mentions a poignant interview with Juno, and your firm belief Albus is alive. But the scum kept their promise and didn't expose your marriage." Plans were set, however, to pay the Ministry a stern visit the next day.

But that evening, as Minerva retired to bed, she heard shouts and crashing downstairs. She was up instantly with her want in hand. She stumbled down the stairs to see her parents, Neptune and Deirdre battling for their lives. A dozen bedraggled wizards wearing Grindelwald's uniform were screeching:

"Where is Albus Dumbledore?"

"Tell us, great war heroes, what have you done with our leader?"

"Where is the Dark Lord?"

"You will pay for your treachery to wizard kind!"

"Scum!"

"Where is Minerva?"

The questions were shot with accompanying spells. Her family was doing their best to repel them. She could hear her healers charging down the hall above her. But Minerva was all ready engaged in combat. Her first curse knocked out one wizard. But it left her so weak she could only send out a desperate mental plea to Albus before she was knocked off her feet.

*!*!*!*

Albus and Gellert were in the room of the world, examining a scroll in the Ancient Library of Alexandria. Suddenly, Albus felt the familiar pull at the back of his mind, but this time more urgent than any before.

"Minerva?" He called out involuntarily. Instantly, the scrolls vanished, and they were in the entry hall of the Scottish Manor Albus was thinking about. An apparition of Minerva fell to the floor before his eyes. "She needs me! I must go to her." And then he saw her attackers. In a rush of painful, crushing memory, he realized what the man standing next to him was. "Gellert… What have you done? What did you become? Why did you have to turn to this?" And tear were coursing down his scarred cheeks. He quickly took his wand from the shocked evil wizard, and began to duel for his life, his freedom, and the life of the woman he loved.

A/N: I know, I hate the cliff hangers. Do you hate them? I assume you do. I assure you, I will try to continually update.


	10. Paradise Defunct

A/N: Another update! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Tears were falling from Albus' eyes so rapidly, surging into his field of vision, it was a wonder he could see to cast spells at all. But he and Gellert were fighting to the death this time. There was no other way for Albus to break free, and Gellert knew his enchantments could never erase his atrocities twice.

"Albus, please, just let yourself forget! We could be happy down here, you _were_ happy down here!" Three spells one of which Albus failed to block, zipped out during this plea. ALbus could feel an aching in his left shoulder, and tried to ignore it, "You would leave all of this for her?" Albus managed to get a gash on Gellert's flawless face.

"She has power, Gellert, but unlike you sh would never abuse it. Minerva respects all forms of life." Albus began casting destructive charms at the ceiling as well, chunks were falling, and yet they were fighting beside the scene in the McGonagall mansion.

"If you leave this paradise, you will never be allowed to return," Gellert screamed, desperate, "I will be forced to throw what remains of you in the tower!" He looked up and Albus realized: He was in Nurmengard.

"So you treat me as a prisoner, Gellert? Are you that desperate to see me?" His left side was aflame with agony, another spell hit his left foot.

"My victory was meant to be shared with you, Albus, we had always talked…" Albus had managed to bind Gellert's right leg, and the rope was squeezing boa constrictor like. This bought Albus time to blast a gaping hole in the ceiling. He conjured a rope ladder casting jinxes as he ascended.

"No, Gellert, you talked, I argued. It is never acceptable to take life. It is not our privilege to kill beings. We do not have the mental capacity to fully understand the implications of it. Gellert was free of the rope and moving toward the ladder. Just as Albus was within reach of the top, Grindelwald set it on fire. Albus quickly pulled himself up, but could hardly bear the pain in his left shoulder now. Below, Albus could see his opponent climbing stairs he had transfigured from debris. But it was too late, Albus knew where he was now: the basement of Nuremgard, Gellert's prison for his worst enemies. This palace had been carved from the rock at the very foundation of the tower.

"And so you beded the Scottish whore for her morals? I didn't realize you would fall so easily to a harpy's tricks." Albus was frantically trying to destroy the door to the cell they occupied. But Gellert was now up the stairs. And ready to fight again. Below, Albus could still glimpse the collapsed form of his wife, lying in an alarming pool of blood.

"I love her, Gellert. She is the most beautiful, kind, courageous, powerful witch I have ever met. Albus sent Gellert flying against a well and heart at least three ribs crack.

"It's true, she is very powerful , and a pureblood. It's a pity she won't live to bear the powerful pureblood child she carries." He wheezed. This had exactly the desired effect. Albus' eyes widened.

"You can't lie to me, Grindelwald," Albus choked out. He finally managed to inflict damage on the cell door.

"Exactly. You must know I'm not lying. That child is the only reason I didn't kill her outright." This time, his spell made it as far as Albus' right knee. "Once I was told it was your child, I knew I had to keep the bitch alive, if only for the sake of the fetus."

Albus had broken through the door. With one last massive effort, he brought aprison of debris down around Gellert. The knowledge of a child gave him new strength. Doors flew open before him and he soon reached a Ministry of Magic guard. After sending them for Grindelwald, he dashed to an apparation point outside the tower.

*!*!*!*

The scene to which he arrived was gruesome. Minerva was still bleeding from when she had hit her head falling from the stairs. Apollo and Juno were barely standing, fighting back to back. Deirdre and Neptune were guarding Minerva, and the Healers were casting spells from behind an overturned oak table. There were six dark wizards left. Albus leveled the rest within moments of his arrival. The reaction was chaos. No one seemed to register shock at his appearance. The Healers went into action. Neptune was sent to call St. Mungo's, Deirdre scrambled to fetch their potion chest, Poppy mended Minerva's cut, and after a hasty diagnostic, Healer Doughan began casting counter-curses on Juno and Apollo.

"I knew, if you were alive, you would rescue us," Apollo croaked, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"Poppy, is Minerva pregnant?" Albus did not waste time, he had to know the truth.

"What?" Healer Doughan cast a quick spell at Minerva, before turning back to his work. Poppy bit her lip, waiting for the result. There was little chance of a baby surviving all Minerva had been through. Minerva's stomach was emitting a soft white glow.

"Healer Doughan!" She cried in shock.

"Holy Prospero, she is!" He stopped for a brief moment, on to furiously return to casting spells. Deirdre reappeared with a case of potions.

"Give Minerva all of that yellow one," Poppy ordered. Albus held her mouth open as Deirdre poured in a liquid that smelled oddly of daisies. Minerva soon sputtered back to consciousness.

"Albus!" It would have been a scream if she had had the energy to back it. It came out as a frantic whisper. Albus pulled her up to wrap her arms around his neck. He flet warm tears on his neck.

"Shhh…Darling, I am here. I will keep you safe."

"Aye, you had better." Apollo coughed.

Minerva turned to see her mother and father and began crying in earnest. Healer Doughan and poppy were frantically casting spells and administering potions.

"Minerva, I don't know if I can save them," Healer Doughan apologized, "Your mother's major organs are shutting down. And your father has internal bleeding we can't stop. I've never seen dark sells such as these. They are slipping away quickly; I don't think St. Mungo's will make it in time."

Neptune rushed in, "They will be here in five minutes!" He saw the depressed looks in the room.

"Eh, lad, you've done the best you could," whispered Juno. "At least we die at home, together."

"Exactly, my bonnie." Apollo grinned painfully, "And we know our family is safe. Albus, you protect our daughter and grandchild. Minerva, look after him, you won't find a better man. Raise our grandchild to be a proud McGonagall."

"Neptune, marry that girl." Juno jerked her head toward Dierdre, "Dierdre keep him out of trouble."

"But, your grandchildren! You'll never get to see them," Albus pleaded, his eyes streaming as well. Minerva gasped, and, had Albus not been holding her, nearly fainted.

"Well, You'll have to raise them properly, Albus, Minerva…" Neptune winked, "I'm getting a bit old to put up with infants."

"Tell them we died fighting, won't you?" Juno smiled.

Neptune was in a quiet shock, staring and standing. Minerva was in a near hysteria, "No! Ma! Da! Don't leave me!"

"Minerva Persephone Dumbledore, don't make this harder. Your father and I are at peace. You are safe, and, in time, you will be happy again. This display is not becoming of a proud Scottish witch." Instantly, Minerva composed herself.

"Yes, mother," She whimpered.

Quiet goodbyes were said, and just as the St. Mungo's team arrived, Apollo and Juno McGonagall left this world surrounded by their family.

*!*!*!*

On the other side of the globe, in the mountains of Tibet, a twelve-year-old girl sobbed in the middle of her afternoon meditation.

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	11. Aftermath

A/N: Fun fact: reviews create good karma. By leaving reviews, (even if it's just to let the author know you read and follow the story) you boost the writer's dedication, not only to the piece, but the ff community. So if you really like what someone is writing, let them know! Maybe they will continue to give you more delicious treats!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Eerie Silence settled over the house after the funeral.

Minerva seemed to be in a numb state of shock during the funeral. Albus, Dierdre, and Neptune all wept profusely at the spartan, well-attended ceremony. Minerva did not shed a single tear. Albus felt a creeping suspicion of the dangers behind binding these dark feelings. But truthfully, their healers had more pressing matters. Albus was relatively quickly set to rights, with only a scar above his knee. Grindelwald had used surprisingly mild curses, a subject Albus contemplated to great lengths thereafter. After repeated strains interrupting her recovery, Healer Doughan and Pomfrey ordered Minerva on bed rest for all but the rarest occasions. In addition, they conducted a thorough, precise examination of Minerva's pregnancy. She was verified as being six weeks pregnant, but whether the baby would survive after such a traumatic start could only be answered in time.

The McGonagall's Will stipulated that all their children inherit the expansive mansion and estate. In Hestia's absence, they each took a wing of the house to occupy with their significant others. Because of the blood protection placed on the house, Albus thought it best to keep Minerva at the mansion over the summer.

And as Juno predicted (less romantic souls might call it an order), Neptune proposed to Deirdre McCrae. They were to marry that Halloween. Albus agreed to return to his teaching post at Hogwarts in the fall. Minerva had made no wishes known about her future work. After hearing about the Ministry's last incursion, Albus guarded her as a dragon guards his treasure, and no officials came to call on her. Albus, however, agreed to tolerate a certain amount of hero styling if the Ministry surrendered all official record of their matrimony. He was fully occupied for a month with press conferences and a brief victory tour of Europe and America.

Minerva was left to her rooms, alone. She did not seek company, and often turned away Dierdre or Neptune or other caller's visits citing exhaustion or strain. Over a period of two weeks, she stopped talking all together. The only person she saw without caveat was Albus, on the few occasions he was hope to sleep with her. Her days were now solely occupied with Transfiguration tomes, each line of theory pushing another dark memory deeper out of conscious thought. Healer Doughan and Healer Pomfrey were beginning to grow deeply concerned by the time Albus returned from his victory tour. They held a serious conference with Albus, Deirdre and Neptune.

"We believe Minerva has sunk into a dangerous depression," Doughan began.

"And as she has shown no other signs of depression before this bout, we believe it to be a shock reaction to one or all of the many traumatic events in the past six months." Poppy's voice uncharacteristically grave.

"That narrows it down," snapped Neptune. But Deirdre glared at him and squeezed his hand, "I apologize, Poppy. We are all worried about my sister. Please, continue."

"Since she refuses to talk, we cannot even derive confidences from her as to what is troubling her. It is keeping us from beginning the healing process," frowned the older Healer, "If this were a physical wound, she would be covering it up and refusing treatment."

"It is both painful and frustrating to witness, as her Healer and her friend," Poppy sighed. Neptune began to regret his outburst at the sight of tears forming in her eyes.

"On the bright side," the salt and pepper haired Healer flickered a smile in his emerald eyes, "We have been monitoring your babe very carefully, Albus. And it appears strong and healthy as any I have had the pleasure to tend."

"Thank Merlin!" Breathed Albus, as if he had not released his breath since beginning this discussion. Every occupant of the room was shocked and touched to see he had tears in his eyes as well.

"But, Albus, we cannot stress enough that the continued health and strength of Minerva and the baby depend heavily on her coming out of this depression." Poppy pleaded, "She needs to build her strength and continue to move forward with life. Albus, you are the only person she allows to visit her. Please, do what you can to help her."

Albus looked as serious as if he was receiving order to carefully invade an insurmountable fortress. Minerva must be saved.

*!*!*!*

It was late evening when Albus ascended the stairs after their weighty conference. He trekked to the east wing of the manse and knocked softly at Minerva and his bedroom. Receiving no response, he stepped in. The room was still lit with several candles, and Minerva could be seen pouring over four texts on the bed. Seeing Albus, she closed the books and opened her arms to him.

"Albus!" The first word she had spoken in two weeks. Her whisper was so passionate, but so devoid of its usual elation that it ripped straight to Albus' heart. He rushed to the bed, completely exhausted and wanting nothing more than a quiet rest with his wife. He held her protectively for a long while, and finally pulled back to examine her appearance. Her eyes were hollow, her skin grey, and Albus could not help but notice that despite her treasured cargo, she had lost weight since he was last home. Following his eyes, Minerva turned away, pretending to snuggle down into the pillows for sleep.

"The Healers talked to me today, Minerva." Albus sighed, realizing his hopes of a perfect, unmarred reunion were dashed. He decided it was best to deal with his wife's needs immediately. "They said you haven't spoken a word in weeks. And you're refusing to see people. What's wrong, darling? I know you were hardly a social butterfly before, but you're acting exceptionally oddly these past few weeks."

No response from the shivering form under the blankets.

"Minerva, I want to help you. I know your parents' death was awful, and I can't help but feel I could have done something about it. But please, we have to do this together. We are married, we are meant to share all things together, even sickness and pain. I want to help you Minerva." Albus plowed on, "And we have a child to think of now, your health is even more important than before. Please, Minerva let me help you. Talk to me. I have taken the liberty of cancelling all my appointments for the next week, solely so I could spend time with you, and help take care of you. We are going to take outings, go on picnics. I am here to keep you safe, darling. But you have to trust me and let me help you! Please, dearest!" He voice had risen in tenor, until it was a sharp, keening plea. Suddenly, he realized, it warm in this room. There was no reason for Minerva to be shivering, Poppy had said she did not have a fever. Alarmed, he reached out to her, "Minerva?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" She shrieked. She flipped over, and Albus saw splotches of angry, red color firing up her ashen face. "You abandoned me! My parents died and you had just come back, but then you left again and I never got to see you or talk to you about anything, and you didn't even seem to care, you never owled me, and YOU ABANDONED ME!" Albus pulled her to him. She beat against his chest, giving him a physical representation of her angst. He continued to hold, until she stopped crying. When he looked down at her, he realized she was asleep. This was not a drugged sleep, as Poppy confessed she had been forced to induce for the past three weeks, but a natural, healthy, restorative sleep. Still cradling his wife, Albus drifted to sleep himself.

This was going to be a long week.


	12. Questions Round 1

A/N: I've been getting back into the Harry Potter fan community so much more, and I have to say that it really lifts my heart being back among you all. I have a long list of stories that I have to start creating after this. I am very excited! If anybody has plot bunnies that need babysitting, I am more than happy to oblige!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The week was not as long as Albus supposed. With Minerva in her current physical state, there were only about nine or ten hours in the day where she was awake to spend time with Albus. Healer Doughan had returned to St. Mungo's confident in Minerva's recovery and Albus was left with only a little soreness when he awoke that morning. Poppy agreed to drop in once a day to check in on her. She also insisted on Minerva having a nap every afternoon. She talked to Bempy, a house elf who had known her well during her visits to the McGonagall mansion, and convinced her to supervise these required naps. Minerva seemed back on a healthy road to recovering her former self. She came down to breakfast the morning after Albus' return. And the entire room froze when Minerva laughed at Albus clumsily spilled chocolate milk on himself. Poppy was so overjoyed, she dabbed her eyes with her napkin, and the entire table was a bit misty eyed.

There were many discussions the couple had queued up. Albus started the first day very simply. Man and wife sat in the back garden of the estate and had a deep, healing discussion. Minerva insisted on walking down herself, despite the fact that it so clearly exhausted her to navigate the long halls of the old house. Never the less, an hour after breakfast they were seated in the garden, on a comfortable lawn-couch under a small pavilion Albus had conjured for the occasion. Albus decided to let Minerva have free reign of the conversation initially. He was simply glad to have her talking and actively interested in something. The first question was rather easy to answer:

"Albus, why were you gone so long on your press tour?" She sighed, leaning against his chest as they sat on a couch he had conjured. She looked as if she had wanted to ask something else.

"We had to cover a lot of ground, Minerva. England wasn't the only place that had been disheartened by the war." His eyes twinkled as he added. "And according to my public relations managers, I was very popular with middle-aged witches in America." He noticed her hesitation, "But that's not want you really want to ask is it?" Minerva shook her head. "Minerva, I'm your husband, your partner for life. You don't have to employ pretense with me. I understand that I have treated you terribly recently, and I deserve any sort of harsh question you might throw my way. Please, don't hold back. Today is your day alone. You say or ask whatever you need to quiet your mind and heart."

"Were these press conferences and tours more important than your wife?" She pushed up on her elbow, boldly staring him down. "You know, there were days when Neptune would listen to your broadcasts on the wireless and he be so angry, he would shatter and repair the same glass over and over again. I used to listen to them as well. One day, I was so upset with him, we got in a fight. He said I should leave you, and that you had abandoned me. I didn't believe. But you were gone at the ministry so frequently for that week after mother and father's deaths, and you left on a three week press tour. After the second week in America, I started to doubt. Why did you leave me alone so long, Albus?" there was no mistaking the chiding tone in her voice.

Albus looked for a moment as if he would cry. "Minerva, before I give my explanation (And I realize that no explanation could ever make up for my errors), I would like to apologize. I am so sorry I left you to feel abandoned. You needed me far more than I realized at that moment. I was so worried about your bodily safety; I forgot my emotional duties as a spouse." Minerva pulled close to his body, rubbing his chest to soothe him. "After that night, the Ministry contacted me, instantly. They demanded press, and floods of attention. They thought the story of your parent's death and our marriage and pregnancy would be the perfect cover page for every newspaper in the magical world. They saw it as a way to bring home the victory we had achieved. But I refused to let them in. I bargained with them. If I agreed to one solid month of any publicity engagements they could book, they must surrender all legal evidence of our marriage, and quash any rumors so that we could live in peace. In addition, no person from any media is permitted on these grounds for the next fifty years, and you are both to receive an Order of Merlin third class for your services to the magical world. I did this to protect you, to protect us from the prying of the media."

"But why didn't you at least owl?" Minerva glared, sitting up again.

"If the owl fell into the wrong hands, someone outside the Ministry, all my work would have been in vain. Any kind of international correspondence is monitored. Flooing you would have drawn attention to you at a time when you needed privacy. As it stands, my publicity team counted at least five newspaper articles speculating I was marrying five different witches. Some of them, they put out themselves, to help take the focus off of our relationship. What happened to your parents helped me realize the urgency of keeping this relationship private. Are you all right with this? I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with this level of secrecy, but I would understand."

"It's not your day to ask questions, Albus. I'll think about it, and let you know on your day to receive answers." Minerva was both playful and lightly admonishing. She was not entirely satisfied with his reasoning behind not sending owls.

"Ah! Speaking of receiving, I did not forget to write to you my love. There is a chest of letters in my trunk upstairs. They are all for you. I wrote one each day of my time away from you. I know it's not the same as receiving daily reassurance of my affection. But please keep them as a lasting reminder of my love." He smiled as Minerva dipped in for a tender kiss. This was the first time she had kissed him since his return. It was soft, tentative and he treasured it. They lay in each other's arms for quite a while, both losing track of the time. Neptune and Deirdre walked by, arm in arm, and smiled as they passed. Minerva regained more of her color by the hour.

Shortly, a house-elf popped in to ask them what they would like for lunch. This roused them from their silent reveries. Albus helped Minerva sit up. While they waited for lunch, Albus dared to help Minerva on a turn around the garden with her brother and sister-in-law. When they got back, they eagerly dove into lunch, and chatted about wedding plans. Neptune and Deirdre departed for a visit to Deirdre's family, leaving Minerva to her final question of the day.

"Darling, what happened after Gellert apparated with you? Where did he take you?" She was back at his side, her arms around him as they lay together on the couch. Albus felt her arms wrap tighter, protectively around him.

And Albus told her everything: the duels, his subsequent injury and recovery. He told her of the wonders in Grindelwald's underground palace. He even mentioned the room of the world, where he would often look down on a lonely little stretch of Scottish copse. He would stare at the same place with the stream running through the trees for days off and on, and could never remember why it was so important. He was crying by this point. Minerva would reach up frequently to wipe his tears, all the while, rubbing his chest soothingly. And he began to speak of Grindelwald's tenderness. Minerva could sense the waves of agony rolling off of him, having a former lover, now so very depraved, want him so desperately. He admitted, his face burning with shame, he had almost entirely forgotten about everything, except the occasional remembrance of Minerva. And then he told her of that night. He described the pull in the back of his mind that made him wake up and realize he had to return to the rest of the world. By this point, they were both sobbing in earnest. Minerva was alarmed, and moved by the power of their connection, and Albus was pained by the destruction of the man he had once loved. But together, they completed the story.

When it was over, Minerva sat up, tears still running down her cheeks. "Albus Dumbledore, I have never loved you more than I do at this moment. You are absolutely the most powerful wizard alive. And I am completely content that you will not abuse that power. You also have my heart. And Albus Dumbledore, you left your first true love, and broke out of one of the most impregnable forces in the entire wizard world just to return to that heart. I have never been so charmed, thrilled, or flabbergasted as I am now."

"Darling, I would do it again, to have you safe in my arms. When Gellert told me of our child, I was so worried. I knew he was not lying, but I was terrified that something had happened to you since leaving his captivity." He wiped tears from his eyes. "You have no idea how thrilled I am to know the child is still with us."

As the afternoon tea arrived, Albus noticed a twinge in his left side. But it soon passed. He and Minerva squirreled away to an afternoon siesta, and spent a subdued evening playing chess.

A/N: So much more to come! I am excited for where this story is headed!


	13. Questions Round 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Dawn crept ever so delicately across the wild Scottish lands. She tripped merrily through the dales and crests, embracing every nook with a warm energy. This energy stole mischievously up to the second story of the McGonagall Mansion, and peeked gleefully onto the marriage bed of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. The couple was much more entwined that morning than they had been since Minerva had left for the war. Albus had Minerva wrapped close to his chest, and Minerva, in turn, wrapped an arm around his possessive bicep. Her dark hair mingled freely with his auburn mane, mirroring the interplay of the night and sunrise outside the window. Slowly the raven tendrils retreated, just as the night surrendered the sky. Minerva sat up, gazing in adoration at the man whose hand she still held. His face seemed so untroubled in sleep. Slumber filtered him into an unadulterated version of the whimsical man that charmed her in school, and in their lighter moments. A fleeting wince passed over his features as he stirred. Desperate to ease his pain, Minerva quickly wiped the expression from his face with a soft, cream-colored hand across his cheek. Albus smiled, blue eyes peeping up at the woman who filled his dreams.

"Good morning, my darling," He mumbled, groggily. He turned to kiss the hand caressing his face. Sitting up, he let out a gasp of surprised pain.

"Albus!" Minerva wrapped around him, careful not to squeeze and potentially cause more pain. "What hurts?" She pulled back to study his creased brow.

"I think…" He sighed, tension slowly seeping out of his features. "It has passed. I'm sure it was just a bit of soreness from a still-healing wound. Nothing to worry about, Minerva."

She studied him warily, unconvinced.

"You're just trying to use this as excuse to postpone my turn to ask questions," He playfully accused, pushing her back against the pillows, and throwing a kiss between each word, "And that… will… not… be… allowed." Minerva's gales of laughter were cut off by a full-on assault by Albus' mouth. The assault grew into a full-on playful sortie of each other's bodies. It had been far too long since they enjoyed each other's physical presence. Poppy had even, to Minerva's vast chagrin, given the couple the go ahead to engage in sexual activity. They began their day by heartily enjoying her permission.

Deirdre, partly through her own worry, and partly spurred by Neptune's worry, ventured into Minerva's wing of the estate. She approached the master bedroom with a small amount of trepidation. _Surely, if something was wrong, Albus would have summoned help…_ she reassured herself. She heard Minerva cry from behind the door, and leapt to the handle. However, it was immediately echoed by a cry from Albus. Deidre jumped from the handle as if it were white-hot. She speeded back to the dining hall in the middle of the house. Neptune cast a curious eye at her flustered return.

"Is everything all right? Is Minerva well?" Neptune stood, pulling out her seat next to his.

"Quite fine, dearest." Deirdre mumbled, "Nothing at all the matter."

"Then why are they not down to breakfast?" He pursued.

"They will be down in due time." Deirdre forcefully placated.

"Something _must_ be wrong. I'm going to go see if she needs help." Neptune began to move toward the door.

"Darling," She caught his arm and pulled him down next to her, "I think this is something they can do on their own. Sit down." This was not a polite request, but an order that arrested his departure.

"But!" She gave him a raised eyebrow, and he realized, "Oh! Oh, goodness…They're…" He suddenly turned bright red with embarrassment. He took a deep swig of tea to hide his chagrin.

"I wonder if she's well enough to…"

"Deirdre!" Neptune spluttered, spraying milky tea across the ebony of the table.

"Neptune, are you quite all right?" Minerva asked, ironically. She was being gently set down from the strong arms of her husband. Both had a very fresh glow about their persons.

"Minerva! I'm fine! I was just coming to check on you, dear sister." He attempted to regain composure, dabbing tea from his chin.

"Ah, yes. I apologize for our tardiness. Minerva did not want to leave the bed this morning." There was an unsettling twinkle in his eye that made Neptune no more comfortable. Thankfully, the house elf arrived at that moment with the food, and everyone dove into their breakfast with unusual vigor.

After a brief rest, Albus and Minerva set out for the second day of discussions. Albus challenged Minerva to a brief hike out on the moor. He hoped to reach her favorite spot, the copse by the creek. They set out, and while Minerva was breathing a bit harder, she was able to keep pace with Albus fairly well. The color was gaining more ground in her complexion. The glow from that morning began to repair weeks of being shut into her room. The wind began to sing over the hills, and Minerva's formerly shuttered soul began to send the faintest echoes of the song back. Finally, Albus asked her a few things as they walked:

"Darling, what do you want to do now? You are the most gifted witch of the age, you have formidable skills in many disciplines. Do you want to continue as an Auror?" He was now catching up with her, so eager was her pace.

"I've been thinking about that quite a bit." She sighed, slackening her strides to catch her breath and walk at an even pace with him, "I've been thinking about Transfiguration. It always had a special place in my heart, and not just because you taught it, my love." She laughed at the sparkling grin on his face. "I want to pursue a Mastery in Transfiguration. But not right away. I want to spend time as an Auror first. I don't think I am completely ready for the cloistered life of academia. I need to expend some of my energy, explore some of the possibilities of practical work. I want to spend the rest of the summer with you, and then, if they will have me back, I will return to the Auror department for a few years."

Albus seemed satisfied with that answer, and moved on to the next, "I know this may seem like an odd question, but please give it consideration. I would like your sincere answer. Are you okay with having this child now? I had not honestly imagined us having children for quite a few more years. You are so young, and now we will be bound by a family to raise. Does this trouble you?"

"You know, Albus," She saw him wince and grab his left side. "Are you all right, darling?" He waved her away, pressing forward. "But when I was in the war, I considered never having children." She saw his expression fall, "It was nothing to do with you. I want to have children with you so badly. Nothing would make me happier than to fill the Mcgonagall and Dumbledore houses with a brood of red and raven haired children. But to see the pain in the world, so raw like that, I wonder about the sanity of bringing a child into this. Yet, now that I carry your child, I want nothing more than to have this baby in my arms. I can't stop thinking about what a wonderful father you will be, and how much I want to share this massive responsibility with you."

They had finally reached the copse. Just as they sat down on blanket Minerva conjured, Albus began to cough uncontrollably. He covered his mouth and felt something wet on his hand. Looking down, he saw there was blood flecking his fingers. Minerva read his face instantly, and snapped his wrist up. Turning his hand palm up, she gasped.

"No." She began to panic. "Albus, what's wrong with you?"

"My body aches." He groaned. Without further thought, Minerva pulled him up and aparated them both instantly to the manor doors. Bursting in, she began screaming orders. "Neptune, help me get Albus up to our bedroom! Deirdre, call Poppy!"

Twenty minutes later, Poppy's wand stopped moving. "Albus, Minerva, it appears Grindelwald had a spell that worked slowly, over time. It's gotten to the point where his body is falling apart from the inside. I'll take him to St. Mungo's but if we found out more about this spell, that would be our best shot…" Poppy barely even finished her thought, before Minerva whipped her travelling cloak onto her shoulders, and rushed out of the room. By the time they realized what was going on, Minerva McGonagall was far from the grounds of the estate.


	14. Questions Round 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Inside the hour, Minerva stood at the edge of Nuremgard's shields. She was all ready streaking toward the entrance to the sewers in her animagus form. She had snuck into the Ministry to pour over the enchantments that were now in place at Nuremgard. Part of her training leading up to the siege of Berlin was to study the blue prints, so she was familiar with the back entrances. When they suspected that a certain Ministry official was being held in the fortress, there had even been a plan for her to enter through the sewers. It was this plan that Minerva was now enacting. The Ministry had clearly overlooked some key security flaws, and the young Auror had every intention of bringing them up when she returned to work. For the time being, she planned to use them to her extreme advantage.

The panic was crackling at the back of her mind the entire time. The questions zipped by as a wispy smoke, threatening to choke her conscious thought. But Minerva forced the brisk mountain air to keep the damnable heat from building into hysteria.

Finally, she reached the floor he was being held on. From this point on, she could not navigate as a cat. She switched back to a woman after ducking under her invisibility cloak. The wards were easily disabled when one knew the enchantments. Minerva was quickly working her way towards the cell door. Quickly setting up a small explosion as a diversion, she dashed round the corner of the corridor that housed her prey. Reaching the door, she grabbed the food-door key from the Disillusioned guard, unlocked the food door, and then the explosion went off. She changed to a cat, and swept into the small flap at the bottom of the door.

The cell was chokingly foul. Minerva, now a human witch, took a moment in the safety of her cloak to take in the situation. There were no windows, only a thin candle burning against the wall, and little breathable air. The former ruler of nearly half the world was chained hand and foot to the far wall. A scurrying along the side walls indicated vermin. The skin and bones body in the corner disregarded them. The shining golden hair caught the greasy light, and the skin seemed to glow with an unhealthy greenish pallor. Defeat did not agree with this former maniacal dictator. Minerva resisted the urge to laugh in satisfaction. After all the pain, all the suffering, he would be forced to sit here in misery for the rest of his pathetic life. Looking back at him, she started: his eyes were staring straight at the space she occupied. Quickly, she got to work, casting _Muffliato_ on both the guards outside. She placed a silencing charm on the cell walls as well. She then stood to throw off the cloak.

"Ha. I knew someone was there." He croaked. His voice had not been used in few weeks. His eyes strained to make out her shape in the flickering light, "Ahhh, I was expecting you…"

"Albus Dumbledore is far too good a man to be brought down by scum like you!" She was drawn up to her full height and power. The room actually stirred and began to burn with an unnatural light. "Before I torture you to insensibility, you _will _tell me precisely what you have done to my husband and how to stop it!" She drew her wand.

"Tsk, tsk, Scottish Whore, a few manners would get you so much farther with men such as Albus and I." He smirked, "You are too young to understand that gentlemen observe a higher level of courtesy." He remained irreverently seated. He remained dangerously indifferent to the apocalyptic storm of magic building before him. To help him in his concentration, Minerva cast a wandless jinx that kept him from breathing.

"I am not here for your snide remarks, you monster," She snapped her fingers to release the jinx. "What have you done to Albus?"

"You know, I can see why he's taken an interest in you." Grindelwald wheezed, he was leaning against the wall of his cell. "You have power. I had heard… I had heard you were nearly his equal." He sat up a bit straighter. "But you could be so much greater than him. You have a much better sense of self. You will use your power to its fullest. Albus refuses…" She hit him with a _Reducto_ strong enough to knock his head against the wall.

"Albus is a much better person than I could ever be. He is too good for me, and far, far too good for you." The tall, raven-haired witch snapped. "So release your hold on him, give me the counter-curse!"

"Don't you want to know what activated the jinx, what exacerbates it?" He spat at her. Minerva shot a spark of fire from her finger that grazed his neck, singeing it. "You! It was you! Thinking about you or being near you makes the curse work faster." He yelled in desperation.

"You sick, demented piece of filth! GIVE ME THE COUNTERCURSE!" Minerva stuck her right arm, raising it up as Gellert was pulled from the floor, chains and all. He gasped and chocked, clearly being held by the neck. He crumpled back to the floor again.

"Hear me out! Please!" He sobbed, a pathetic rag heap on the floor, "I am trapped in this cell knowing no one will ever listen to me again after you leave. I will give you the countercurse, but you must hear me out first."

"You have fifteen minutes," Minerva thundered, fire hanging dangerously above her clawed fingers.

"I couldn't bear the thought of him with you. Albus Dumbledore was my lover, MINE! First, before all others," Gellert blithered. "I knew he was brilliant and I worshipped every part of him. When he decided to leave me, it broke part of my soul that I could never repair. What we had in Valhalla, my wonderful seclusion, that paradise… we could have had it forever." His hand moved for the first time, gesturing, "Being near him is just this beautiful, enlightening feeling that even with all the lovers I have had, all the escapes I have tried, I have never been able to find anything as perfect. How could you, a girl, ever appreciate that?"

"I love him, and he loves me as well. I might not have as deep a relationship yet as he did with you, but I have years with him. Your actions have driven him away. You destroyed what you had with him. I am working to make sure he can stay with me." Minerva kneeled down to his level, "Please, give me the countercurse!"

"HA! And then when he came, and we found you! I had heard rumors from my people in the Ministry that Albus took a wife. It sickened me. Why would Albus want a woman? And then when you fell into our hands, I knew it had to be you. Your youth, your power. And then when my doctors confirmed you carried his child, I could see his need for you. But it still sickened me. And when we were hiding in Valhalla, it would drive me mad that he could still remember you." He began to crawl toward her, "He forgot everything else. He forgot what I had done, what had been said between us, his family. But for some reason, Minerva Mcgonagall, he kept remembering you. And so, one day, I placed the curse on him. He remembered you less and less, so I knew I had nothing to fear. But then when he fled, when he broke my heart that final time, I had the satisfaction of knowing he would not be with you for very long." He began to chuckle. "You're lucky you carry his child. Even if it is a whore's child, part of him is inside you. I would have given anything to create something so wonderful with him, and yet, it was the only thing that saved you." He was nearly nose-to-nose with her, "And I could still kill that child right now." His hands stretched out.

Instantly, Minerva snapped to her feet and put up a protective shield. But there was no need. Minerva's charm encountered nothing.

"You're powerless!" Minerva shrieked, "Albus leaving really did break your heart, didn't it! You have so very little magic left, it's all being used to fuel that damn curse!" She stood back, "Give me the countercurse." She intoned, her voice rolling deeply. She would not be put off.

Grindelwald whispered softly, musically. Instantly, Minerva held out a vial that she enchanted to capture the words. And then, she was gone. She zipped from the room, leaving the sobbing, broken Grindelwald to his life-long damnation.

*!*!*!*

Once back at the Manor, she ignored all inquiries from the gathered parties of family and healers. Minerva charged up to their room, threw out the Healers and bolted the door.

She uncorked the vial, and the musical whispering floated of her barely breathing husband. He winced with each breath. And then, once the whisper met his cheek, the creases of pain began to fade. He fell into the deep, even breathing of sleep.

Minerva climbed up onto the bed with him, wrapping him gently in her embrace.


	15. The Final Round

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Minerva woke the next morning, to the compounded murmur of Healer's spells and their whispered diagnoses. The low rumble lacked the typical grave tone to which Minerva had become so unfortunately accustomed lately. She slowly sat up, automatically, _Accio'_ing her dressing gown. She opened her eyes when the cotton tartan garment met her hand.

Half a dozen Healers were gathered around the bed; three were gazing into a potion, two were casting spells, and Healer Doughan stood recording the results. Minerva opened her mouth to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

It was Poppy: "Minerva, will you come down to breakfast with me?"

"Albus?" She refused to move from his side.

"He is perfectly safe, and should not wake for a few hours." Poppy beamed, a reassuring expression that banished the darker corners of Minerva's fears. She stood from the bed, abruptly discovering her hunger. In the discovery, she neglected her current physical state. Minerva, in her mad-cap dash across the continent, had expended more magical energy than had been required of her in months. Her body responded in kind, by her legs refusing to support her immediately. Poppy caught her just in time, summoning the forgotten wheel chair from the corner of the room. She pushed Minerva into it before she encountered the characteristic resistance.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled yesterday," Poppy clucked as she pushed the witch from the room. "We decided not to chide you too heavily because you saved the life of one of the most important wizards in the world" She casually levitated the wheelchair down the stairs. "But, Minerva, it is, quite seriously, time to consider the life you carry. You put both yourself and the baby in great jeopardy yesterday. It would be very unwise for you to expend your energy to that extent until after the baby arrives." She picked up on the tensing of Minerva's jaw, "I know, it's hard for you, Minerva. No one considers you weak if you must rest for the sake of your child. It's one of the risks of having to take other people into consideration, of having a family." Minerva seemed cowed by her words.

As they ate breakfast, Minerva told Poppy the full story of the night before. By the end, Poppy had long ago neglected her eggs, gaping in awe at Minerva.

"You… You've… Merlin!" She took a sip of her tea to compose herself, "You broke at least fifteen International Magical laws last night! Have you lost your… Do you know what…" She could not seem to force out the full length of a thought.

"Have I lost my mind? No, I think I had my priorities quite in order, thank you," She responded as if Poppy was asking about her schedule for a Auror's staff meeting, "Do I know what could have happened? Yes. My husband, the most important thing in the world to me and the father of my child, could have perished from the cruel backhand of a deranged murderer." She bit off her toast as if that was the end of the matter.

*!*!*!*

After another stubborn but failed attempt to stand from the breakfast table by herself, Minerva acquiesced to the wheelchair as her means of transport back to her husband. She did insist on carrying a tray laden with breakfast food to Albus. Two twinkling blue eyes sparked from among the pillows at Minerva's return. Albus' healers had retreated to the next door guest bedroom to consult. Poppy helped Minerva on to the bed, and then left to join them. As soon as the door closed behind her, Minerva dove for Albus.

"Oh, my love! I thought for sure I had lost ye!" She buried her face in his neck, scratchy beard and all. "And I would have to raise this little Dumbledore on my own!"

"You would rather confront Gellert, break innumerable wizarding laws, and risk your life than raise a Dumbledore alone?" Albus chuckled. "I need to keep you from having those visits with Aberforth… I don't know what he's telling you, but I was a perfect angel."

"Ha. I heard all about the way you boys used to terrorize the household. If it was just me versus your progeny in this big mansion, I'm fairly the Dumbledore-McGonagall offspring would win." She chuckled, snuggling back into his welcoming arm. "Can you imagine my temper with your imagination?"

There was a comfortable silence, broken only by Albus' impatient stomach. Taking the hint, Minerva levitated the breakfast tray over, and began feeding him scrambled eggs. To an outside observer the looks they were giving each other would have been sickeningly sweet.

Just as Albus finished the toast, the Healers filed back into the room. Healer Doughan stepped forward.

"Albus, you seem to finally be clear of all residual magic that we could detect." Doughan began, "We cannot determine why the spell was not originally detected upon your admittance to St. Mungo's. I personally suspect the quality of your examination there, due to pressure from the Ministry to have you attend certain public events." The three Healers who had stood around the potion looked chagrined, "But aside from this, I will not say. Poppy informed us of Minerva's side of the story. It does seem to correlate that your exposure to Minerva helped the curse germinate." Here, Albus gripped Minerva's hand, "It is also certain that had you not received the antidote when or shortly after you did, you would be dead at this moment."

Albus pulled her hand up to his lips, and very, very gallantly kissed the delicate, paper-white knuckles. "My Great Lady, I am forever in your debt." Minerva blushed, looking away at his overt display of Romantic etiquette. When her eyes returned to his face, there were tears in his eyes.

"That being said, Albus," Healer Doughan continued, his voice a bit quavering at witnessing the previous gesture, "Aside from being a bit weak and, we assume, sore, you appear to be in perfect health. There is nothing more for us to do. We will return back to St. Mungo's. I will visit you in a week to make sure that everything is still as it should be." He nodded to the couple in the bed. He and the other Healers filed from the room, all except for Poppy.

"Minerva," She stepped forward, "I need to do a quick check to make sure everything is copacetic with the baby." She pulled out her wand, and then froze, "Is it all right for me to do this with Albus here?" She was unsure of the boundaries in their relationship.

"Of course!" Minerva sat up, indignant. "He is the child's father, he should be here!"

The examination would quick, and the baby was in perfect health. Minerva was a bit fatigued, and would have to spend the next day in bed. She determined it a small price for the life of her husband. Poppy left her well-wishes and congratulations once again as she too returned to St. Mungo's.

Exhausted from the excitement of the past 24 hours, Minerva and Albus both fell into a much-deserved nap. On waking a few hours later, Minerva found Albus' piercing blue eyes gazing at her with a softly worried look.

"Albus, my love, whatever is the matter?" She mumbled, smiling up at him. Her forehead creased in confusion.

"Minerva, since yesterday was unexpectedly cut short, I wonder if you would grant me the boon of two more questions for you?" Of course, he answered by way of a question.

Minerva shook her head in adoring exasperation. "Proceed, my husband," she playfully returned his formal language, "You may ask me any two questions of your wild fancies."

"Minerva, please, if you cannot… if you do not wish to answer this… it is entirely at your discretion, my love." He took a deep steadying breath that ended up shaking as he rushed, "What did Grindelwald do to you?"

Minerva sat up quickly and stared at him, wide-eyed. This was not what she had expected. "Ah…Albus…are you sure you… Why… Why do you want to know?" She gazed at him, her eyes pleading.

"Because, I know he is capable of depraved things beyond my imagining. I just want to know how deeply he wounded you." The dreadful power behind his eyes was crackling now.

"Well… they knocked me out right away, and then when I awoke, I had no idea where I was. But I could see instruments of torture in the middle of a massive cavern surrounded by cells. I could hear other prisoners being tortured occasionally too…As for what they did to me…" She chocked, "They didn't… they weren't allowed to… abuse me sexually. They did strip me naked, and whipped me two or three times. I can feel the scars when I bathe… They would cut off my breathing, and see how long I could struggle. They had a spell that they particularly enjoyed casting on different parts of my body, it made them feel as if they were on fire. And then they enchanted me to think that one of the prisoners was you, and they tortured him in front of me. They… they tortured him to death. And when I woke up after that, they told me I was pregnant, but that they had removed the fetus, because I was a blood-traitor who didn't deserve to carry a pure-blood child. They had even cut me to make it seem like they were telling the truth. And then they spent what felt like an hour on the _Curciatus_ curse, and I screamed for you, even though I believed you dead… And then they started panicking and casting curses at random…It hurt so terribly" She broke off sobbing. Albus had grown quiet and his eyes dark. "And then they left, and the next people I saw were the Healers my parents brought to tend me at home."

"My final question, Minerva: Do you still want to go through with this?" Albus rumbled, dangerously quiet. "Do you still want to stay with me, after I proved myself incapable of keeping you safe, of protecting you? Do you still want me when being my wife caused you such personal danger?"

"Albus! I want nothing more! I love you all the more for everything that's happened. I have found the depth of our love, and know that it continues to grow. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, now more than ever! I have faced darkness, and the only thing that pulled me out was you! You cannot leave me, Albus! You are the only light I have. And soon we will have a little flame to kindle together." She wrapped around him, tightly, "We must do this together! Albus, we both survived! We can continue to protect each other and this child! Don't give up on me! Please, I'm begging you! My parents died to keep me alive for you!"

Nothing more was said between then for the rest of the day. Albus and Minerva were simply together, holding each other. Nothing could have been more safe, warm or fulfilled as their love at that moment.


	16. Eyeopening Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

In the early November chill, Minerva tripped off to the village of Hogsmead. She wanted to get a treat for Albus from Honeyduke's after the sugar crash post-Halloween Feast. The wind was a bit biting, but the sun was beaming on the highlands. The cheery November day was a rarity this far north, and Minerva decided to venture out. Bandy, the elf assigned to Albus at Hogwarts, refused to let her leave the grounds without a scarf. So they compromised on a tartan wool scarf that represented the McGonagall clan and provided the necessary insulation. The elf deemed this sufficient to "keeps baby Dumbledore warm and healthy."

On entering Honeyduke's, Minerva was bombarded with greets and questions from the owners, Fionnula and Farwell Honeyduke.

"Minerva McGonagall! I haven't seen you since this time last year! What on earth are you doing to keep yourself so busy?" Farwell Honeyduke smiled paternally.

"Mind you," Fionnula bustled over to chat at the counter as well, "we read all those stories about you in the _Daily Prophet_. Order of Merlin, First Class? You must have been quite the hero during the war! And then your parents… Minerva, dear, I am so sorry!" There was a solemn pause.

"But that still doesn't tell me why you have been too busy to stop by and see an old man!" Farwell chided in a droll tone.

"Ahh, the ministry has me busy training new Auror recruits. In concealing and Transfiguration. They have me working quite a bit, as I am about to go on a sabbatical."

"Fionnula, our young Miss McGonagall is all grown up! Order of Merlin and all!" Minerva blushed at his praise.

"Yes! But, Lass, don't forget to settle down and start a family! Nothing's more important than having people around you to love and support you!" Fionnula drew the sort of breath Minerva knew would end in a half-hour ramble. "Why just the other day, our Ianthe came to us saying she…"

Sure enough, Minerva returned to the November gusts forty-five minutes later with a tin of ginger newts and fizzing whizbees. Despite her lack of interest in sweets, since carrying this child, Minerva had a constant desire for ginger newts. Tucking the parcel into her bag, Minerva decided to jaunt around the side-streets of Hogsmead.

The wizarding world was in a busy, bustling mode. A few attacks had deeply scarred the little village, and repairs were still under way. With the constant bustle, and her now-evident pregnancy painstakingly concealed, Minerva had no fear wandering around the village. In fact, as she strolled down some side-street, Minerva's mind slipped into a few thoughts recently occupying her mind.

Albus had been so very busy lately. The ministry was pelting him with incessant owls. But the demands of his job at Hogwarts had not slacked either. In short, the now heavily pregnant Minerva would quite often find herself in bed alone at night, and rising to find her husband all ready about his daily routine. He promised Minerva when the baby came in the two months he would have fewer demands on his time and strong shift in priorities. But Minerva's hormones were creating shorter and shorter tolerance for his absences. She worried about being alone so close to the baby's arrival. All ready, she could feel the powerful magic of the child in her. Poppy was servicing as her Healer for the pregnancy under heavy supervision of Healer Doughan, as her mentor. Poppy assured her that the baby was perfectly fine and showed no signs of arriving early.

Minerva was physically pulled from her thoughts be a strong hand grabbing her by the elbow. Instantly, her wand was out and she turned to face her attacker. She was taken aback to meet her husband's eyes.

"Albus! You… You're not Albus…" Minerva finished with the obvious; her guard went back up, as did her wand. His eyes, hair, even his height were all so similar, buthis face, especially his nose, were a shade off.

"No! Don't insult me." Scoffed the wizard. "Are you Minerva McGonagall?" He growled. His eyes sized her up.

"Yes… Are you Aberforth?" She ventured. She had only seen a few photos, but had never met him. It was highly suspect that Albus had never attempted to introduce her. She knew Albus was not on good terms with his brother after his sister's death. But that was decades ago. She had been intending to ask Albus to invite him over for dinner. She was on the point of mentioning this to Aberforth, when he interrupted.

"You married him?" He glared at her warily.

"How did you…?" She whispered, afraid their secret had been exposed.

"Mutual friend," Aberforth murmured. "You look like you would have more sense than to do a fool thing like that."

"I see, well, Aberforth, I would love to meet you properly. Would you do me the honor of coming to dinner at the McGonagall estate next Saturday at seven?" She confronted his briskness with courtesy in the extreme.

"Will Albus be there?" He grunted shortly.

"I should think so, Aberforth. He is my husband." She chuckled to down play his obvious mistrust.

Aberforth looked her up and down again settling on her eyes. His piercing gaze was uncomfortably similar to Albus' "Well, he picked a beautiful one, I'll say that."

Minerva recognized the ungainly compliment, blushing, "Thank you."

"All right, I'll come to dinner, even if Albus is there." He turned to leave, but first threw back, "But only because you are so lovely." And he ducked back into the Hog's Head. Minerva left with a furious blush.

!*!*!*!

"Albus, darling, would it be possible to clear your schedule next Saturday?" Minerva wheedled as she came to the edge of the bed to massage his shoulders. He was home late from the Ministry again, and had only just finished showering. He was sitting on the end of their bed to put on his socks. Minerva dove for the opportunity.

"Next Saturday…Well, I might have light grading work during the day… but no Ministry meetings thus far. What is the occasion for keeping my schedule open?"

"I would like to have a dinner party! Deirdre and Neptune will just be getting back from the honeymoon the day before, and I would love to throw them a little celebration." She dug deeper into his shoulder knots and his head rolled back in pleasure mixed with pain. "And I met someone in Hogsmead that I thought would make an excellent guest. And I invited Poppy as well."

"Ahhh, so you've planned my schedule for me!" he chuckled. "All right, my dear. I will keep my schedule open for Saturday night." Minerva grinned and rewarded his acquiescence by bending down to kiss his upturned head. The rest of the night was lost in passion.


	17. The Fourth Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The topic of the fourth guest did not come up until they dressed for dinner Saturday night. Albus was helping Minerva into one of her maternity robes, when he suddenly asked:

"So who is our mysterious guest, my dear?" He grinned, intrigued, "Obviously, it's someone you trust, if you are willing to forgo the concealment charms, and so blatantly showcase our relationship. Is it some member of the extended clan I have yet to encounter? Or someone from work? I do enjoy the suspense!" His eyes danced.

"I invited Aberforth." Minerva blurted out. She had felt slightly guilty about the dinner arrangements. But Albus had not bothered to ask and they had been too busy to talk about it. So Minerva had consoled herself that she wasn't lying to him. Thus guilt made her instantly cave to questioning.

"What?" Albus gasped softly, turning his wife to face him, "But how? He knows I will be here?"

"He confronted me in Hogsmead. He knows we are married. I thought it best to meet with him." She sighed, "And yes, he knows you will be there." 

"And yet, he is still coming?" Albus wondered.

"Yes," Minerva blushed, and looked down as she repeated his words. "He said he is only coming because I asked him." She looked back up. Her husband's smile had been stolen away by shock and his twinkle washed out by a storm brewing in his eyes, "Can it be that bad, Albus?" She was worried by his expression.

"Aberforth has held no respect for me in years. I am simply anticipating an ulterior motive for his presence at this dinner. I fear unpleasant words may be exchanged, my dear. May I assure you, I have no intention of ruining our dinner conversation, my love."

"Albus, I didn't want to stir dissent! I merely wanted to meet him, have him as part of the family. If this little child is going to make it, they will need the support of every trusted family member and friend we can muster." Minerva sat heavily back down on the bed, mow dreading the results of her reckless invitation.

!*!*!*!

Dinner began smoothly. Aberforth arrived a few minutes late, but graciously hurried to his seat. Neptune and Diedre had fascinating stories from their honeymoon in Madagascar. And Poppy appeared to be very excited by the attention of a young wizard who worked in potions at St. Mungo's. Aberforth made admirable contributions to the evening's conversations. He and Albus were civil with heach other. Minerva breathed an immense sigh of relief as they stood to retire to the drawing room. Unfortunately, this was when all hell broke loose.

"Oh, Albus, you didn't…" Aberforth froze as they lef the dining hall. "Minerva, tell me that thing is not my brother's." 

Minerva blanched and then red rose to dawn her cheeks. The party abruptly halted. Albus and Minerva were closest to the offender, with Poppy Neptune and Dierdre shifting uncomfortably some meters away. "What do you mean by that, Aberforth?" Her tone was quiet, gently. She knew a fight was coming, but tried to sidestep it, "This child is absolutely Albus'."

"More's the pity. I would never cast aspersions on your fidelity, Lady McGonagall, only your sanity." The younger Dumbledore quipped.

"Aberforth, the time for these words was at the wedding, over a year ago." Albus warned, a terrible darkness gathering behind his voice.

"Ah yes, must have missed my invitation to that," Snapped the scraggly auburn-haired barkeeper. "Did you not want your younger brother there, stuffing things up and blabbing about your murderous past? I received no announcement of this newest Dumbledore's impending arrival. What's wrong, Albus? Did you not want to involve the one person who knows your record as a guardian?" Minerva gasped at the overt provocation.

"Aberforth, that was years ago. I have had decades to grow and change." Albus' eyes burned with angry tears.

"Yea, and to accrue a body-count of loved ones." The feisty man returned, "I don't want nieces and nephews to be brutally murdered as casualties to your dreadful form of celebrity. And Minerva, she may be an adult, perhaps she can make her own decisions. But you decide as well, Albus. How badly do you want her to live and breathe? And the child... how badly do you want that child to reach adulthood? Do you honestly believe they stand a chance with you?"

Minerva had a tight grip on her husband's arm the entire time. Expressionless, she alternated between the spectacle of the declaiming Dumbledore and studying the man at her side.

"Albus, don't listen to him! This is absolutely absurd!" She pleaded, "We discussed this months ago! I want this! I am powerful enough to take care of myself, and together we protect the baby!" He refused to look away from his brother, his agony pouring down his face. "Please, Albus!" Minerva sobbed, shaking his shoulder.

"Admit it, Albus!" Aberforth spat. "You knew all along you would be an unfit guardian for a child and that you are too unstable to give Minerva the security and love she deserves. And for Merlin's sake, man, have you looked in a mirror lately? You are far too old for her!" Albus remained silent, "Stings, doesn't it? When you know it's exactly what you've ben thinking all along, in the back of your sick, twisted, ego maniacal mind!"

"Stop it! Stop, right this instant! You are to say no more!" Minerva screamed, rushing between them. She had a hand clutching her stomach, and the other pointing a wand at her brother-in-law.

"I'll leave quietly," He grunted, "I've said all I need say. Albus knows what needs to be done." And he was gone.

"Albus, my love," She whispered, charging back to his side, "it will be all right! Grindelwald is locked away, we are safe! Out baby is safe!" he was still staring where Aberforth had stood, "Say something!"

"He is right." Albus whispered. "I was a fool, I am so sorry I did this to you." He turned to look her in the eyes. His gaze was now entirely professional. "If you need financial support, I can work something out. Poppy will help you deliver the baby safely. She will alert me of its arrival. Otherwise, I will have a house elf deliver you belongings from Hogwarts to the Mansion tomorrow. Please, do not attempt to contact or visit me. This is for your own safety. I love you too much to endanger your life carelessly."

"No!" Minerva gasped, and then she fainted straight to the hard marble floor. Albus caught her just before she hit the ground, and swept her off to her rooms. The stunned observers in the hall stood flabbergasted for a moment before they charged after him, protests foaming from their mouths.

But when they arrived at the scene, their words evaporated. Albus had laid Minerva on their bed, and was whispering in sobs over her hand. Her wedding ring disappeared, and her face relaxed as the pained look slid to a blank expression. He came out of the room to see them.

"She will remember nothing of our marriage. Her child's father died in the war. This is all she needs to know." His voice was final and solemn as an epitaph, "I beg your compliance on this matter. It is better this way."

And with those tragically resigned words, he departed the McGonagall estate.


	18. Mysterious Guest Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Poppy's heart was broke a little more each day, slowly eroding. Albus' memory charms proved mostly effective. Minerva seemed to remember a Bulgarian lover from the war, Najinski, but refused to share details of their relationship. Poppy, Neptune, and Dierdre would all nod solemnly whenever she referenced her little "war baby" as she called it. But when she sank further into her false memories, she would insist that she was going to give the baby up at birth.

"An Auror does not have time for such things." She sniffed, caressing her now prodigious bump. Neverthless , Poppy convinced her to conceal the pregnancy whenever she left the grounds. Secretly Poppy thought it would serve Albus right if Minerve gave away their child. But at the same time, she dreaded the damage it would do to her friend if she ever remembered.

Albus' memory modifications were not flawless, however. More than once, Minerva would wake up asking when Albus was due back home. Poppy denied knowledge of his whereabouts. The conversation would end, and Minerva's unmodified memories submerge again.

Neptune was having a hard time accepting the entire situation. His temper was not helped by the fact that Minerva no longer seemed capable of producing the explanations to fully flesh out the bizarre story of Albus' abandonment. Twice, Neptune threatened to go to Dumbledore and demand answers. After all, as head of the clan, he had the right and duty to demand answers of anyone who had wronged the McGonagall family. Finally, in the first week of December, he left to call on Hogwarts. Deirdre attended him as backup and a rational voice, whichever he needed more. He realized with an invitation, it was nearly impossible to get on the grounds. They had just Aparated to Hogsmead when his wife grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, love," She hissed, "why do we not simply question Aberforth? He caused this trouble. He should explain it." 

"Woman you are far wiser than I," He lifted her hand from his sleeve to his now-smiling lips. Together, they curst into the pub.

Aberforth looked up from this dusty bar, and instantly fear trickled into his actions. His motions became far tenser. And though he instantly looked back down, his glance kept flickering to the couple moving toward the bar. He had the air of prey trying to decide if running or hiding was the best option.

"You know why we are here." Neptune spat out as he arrived at the bar. Deirdre sidled up next to him.

"Do you have a back room where you can talk?" She commanded, "Or would you prefer to discuss this out here?" Aberforth sized them both up again, decided he was defeated, and jerked his toward a rickety looking set of stairs.

Upon ascending the stairs, they found a tiny, grimy suite of rooms belonging to the bartending himself. They were indicated to sit in two rather battered looking wooden chairs, probably rejects from the bar. Aberforth sat at a third and sighed, "So he's really left her?" He winced up from his down-turned demeanor. He did not seem quite as brash, victorious or brazen as they expected, "I expect it's hurt Minerva pretty bad?" His voice was so softened, Neptune and Deirdre regarded him in shock.

Deirdre finally gathered the wits to reply, "But that's the worst part of it! He's tampered with her memory, so she doesn't even remember being his wife. She thinks the baby is the offspring of a Bulgarian wizard killed in the attack. It's so pitiful to see her befuddled. We have to know why Albus would do something like this!"

It was Dumbledore's turn to stare in shock, "Are you serious? He may be scum, but this is below even his level. What a swine." Aberforth groaned, rubbing his forehead, "My brother has always been unstable, he would say it's a side effect of his genius. I would say he's an egotistical idiot who doesn't know how to take responsibility for the atrocities he's taken part in." They all sat fuming in silence. Finally Neptune spoke.

"You keep referring to a past event… some terrible tragedy. We only know Albus Dumbledore as a brilliant wizard, a war hero. What could he possibly have done to merit such contempt?" And from there Aberforth spun them the tale of the Dumbledores in Godric's Hollow.

"And ever since her funeral, every relationship Albus pursued ended with the person either terribly hurt or killed. There have only been a few people he allowed to get clost to him, and it never ended well." He sighed and finally gazed earnestly into his visitor's eyes, "I am sorry Minerva had to go through this. But honestly, you have to do what is best for Minerva."

"I have thought about it, quite extensively for these past few weeks. I have decided Minerva is an adult, who deserves enough information to make her own decision. I want to try and get those memories back." His voice was as immovable as his determination.

The barkeeper sighed, "Well, if I know my brother well enough, he is a romantic at heart. He will not have had the guts to completely remove and destroy her memories. He will either have removed them and stored them for safe keeping, or blocked them."

"She can remember him sometimes when she has just woken up!" Deirdre threw in desperately.

"Ah, then he has probably blocked them! That will be easier." He sighed, "If you truly want to do this, if you really want to open her up to a life of sorrow and misery. I will do what I can to help."

The couple sitting before him nodded earnestly, "And if she wants her memories erased then let her chose that for herself."

"Good. Then start giving her hints. A direct attack on the memory block will get us nowhere. We need to leave out pictures from the time of her lost memory. Newspapers, mention the war in passing, but avoid anything to do with Albus. His block will be strongest then," Aberforth calculated, "We'll give it a few weeks. But then, just before Twelfth Night (when the holiday bar crowd has dispersed) I will visit and see what that triggers."

*!*!*!*

Over the next few weeks, Minerva memory slowly began to improve. With every improvement, her disposition grew more erratic. Instead of calmly asking when her husband would return, Minerva would be ripped from her sleep, tortured and screaming for Albus. She would be found intermittently about the Manor crying for endless hours; but when questioned, could not provide a reason for the display. The house-elves, instructed to hide anything with the name "Albus Dumbledore", showed Neptune a piece of parchment in Minerva's handwriting that had begun to order Albus back to the estate. It had been crumbled and tossed to the floor shortly thereafter.

These events were distressing, but Neptune, Deirdre, and Poppy consoled themselves in the knowledge that they were doing the right thing.

Twelfth Night slipped closer, as did Aberforth's visit. Poppy pulled the Lord and Lady of the estate aside the day before to express her concern.

"I don't know if Minerva is in any kind of state to handle a shock such as this. She could deliver any day now!" Poppy sighed, worriedly wringing her hands. "And if she is under any kind of outside stress while doing so, it will only make things worse."

"She must know the trusth! There is no better time! I had to physically stop her from leaving the grounds yesterday. When asked where she was going, she could only say Hogwarts, but could give no reason why." He leaned forward in his chair pleading, "And if she delivers this child, and then insists on giving it away…What kind of havoc will that wreak on her should she recover her memory?"

"I cannot continue to find her weeping in every corridor of this house. She makes it seem as if banshees have come over to haunt the halls." Deirdre sighed, wiping fiercely at her leaking eyes, "And she has not slept through the night for a week now! We started don this course, we must continue until she has found resolution."

"You forget, your sister was as good as dead less than a year ago! Why can't you leave her alone and be thankful she's alive?" She glared at them. Receiving silence, she continued, "From here forward, I medically wash my hands of your plan. You can Floo me or owl me if something goes wrong tomorrow (as I'm certain it will). I will deliver your sister's baby, but I cannot condone this method of memory retrieval." With that, she snapped up her bag and cloak and departed.

*!*!*!*

The day before Twelfth Night dawned frigid and stormy. The snow pelted down in a might blizzard. After breakfast, Deirdre nervously paced the dining hall, glancing out at the storm anxiously.

Aberforth was late, once again. But the house elves showed the barkeeper to a drawing room. Shortly thereafter Neptune and Deirdre followed.

"Who is this mysterious guest?" Minerva called shuffling in. Lack of sleept and the weight of her condition had both taken quite a toll on the once lithe, agile youth.

"Hello, Miss McGonagall," Aberforth called, rising to greet her. He moved to help her light on a seat. "Do you remember my last visit?" There was a strong tinge of regret as he saw how much she had deteriorated.

Minerva froze at the sight of the man who so much resembled her husband. Minerva did indeed have a husband, and remembered him fully now. She paled, and grabbed for a nearby chair back. "Albus! How did you get back on the grounds..." Aberforth stopped his movement toward her, "No you are the one who drove him away! Aberforth!" She screeched his name, "You home-wrecking scum!" And before anyone had time to think, Minerva had pulled out her wand. But in her anger and the deluge of memories that triggered it, the fathomless witch stunned the entire room.

*!*!*!*

When they woke up, nearly an hour later, Minerva's cloak was gone. Neptune called in the house-elves to question them.

"Where is Miss Minerva?" He struggled to refrain from shouting. Scaring the elves would not make this any easier.

"She ordered us not to say!" Karf, the head elf, stepped forward, trembling.

"Karf, you know that Miss Minerva is not well, she is putting herself and her baby in mortal peril by disappearing. I need to know where she went!" He knelt down to the elf's level.

Karf burst into tears, "I be only following Miss 'Nerva's orders, Laird Neptune! I no knows that she bes hurting herself and baby Dumbledore!" he sobbed, "She be going to Hogwarts!"

Everyone jumped to action. Neptune thanked the house-elf and forbid him from punishing himself. Deirdre scrambled to the fire to Floo Poppy. Aberforth received their traveling cloaks from the elves and sent a _patronus_ to Albus, warning him of Minerva's recent disappearance.

"Let's go!" Neptune roared, throwing on his cloak. As an afterthought, he turned, "Karf, if Miss Minerva returns, come and find me immediately. Remember she is not well, her orders are to be disregarded. Keep her in the manor at all costs. We shall return shortly."

With that, they sprinted to an Aparation point.

A/N: I know, another cliff-hanger. But I promise I will update ASAP. Reviews always help :D


	19. Minerva Goes Visiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, the use of house-elves is inspired by Spin84's "What the House Elves Saw". It's a good story. Check it out!

Albus was held behind the expansive, weighted down desk of the Transfiguration office. The paperwork had begun to nearly burry him. But he could not force himself to focus on the parchment if his life depended on it. He had regretted his actions a million times over since the infamous dinner party and wanted nothing more than to return and reveal Minerva's full memory. But as unstable as he could be, his brother's words served as a talisman against his return. Every night, as a muggle would pray, so Albus would repeat to himself that Minerva was not at least safe. For his aching heart, these words were far from a balm. His holidays had been so miserable he could hardly bear it. After the overwhelming joy of last Christmas, even previous holiday with a curmudgeonly Aberforth in Godric's Hollow, made his holiday alone, starring into his pensive, terrible. For each happy, warming memory with Minerva, he had forced himself to relive the terrible fates of past loved ones. He had continued this alternating baptism until he emerged, drunk and soaked in tears just a few hours before dawn.

Sunk into his morbid thoughts, he most powerful wizard of the age was taken badly by surprise when his fireplace erupted to produce Poppy Pomfrey and James Doughan.

"Where is Minerva?" Poppy snapped, her tone a steely professional one.

"What? Healer Pomfrey, HealerDoughan, I assure you, I have not seen Miss McGonagall in months." He pleaded, noting the icy disdain in Poppy's gaze.

"Goo Godric, this is worse than we thought," groaned Healer Doughan, turning to face his young protégé.

"What has happened?" Albus demanded, his considerable magical prowess sharpening at each note of panic.

"I received a patronus not five minutes ago from Minerva stating she was at Hogwarts and she needed help.

"But she is no longer included in the wards. Unless she used the Floo network, which only connects to Heads of Houses and the Headmaster's office. I have heard nothing from them. Besides, I would be able to feel her magic when it entered the wards." Albus grasped desperately for answers. He could try Legilimancy. But his presence in her mind would destroy any block he put in place against memories of him. _Minerva is in danger_, he chided himself.

Poppy and James were arguing in the corner when Albus interrupted: "If she is close, I can try to locate her with Legilimancy." That curtailed the shouting. All attention had now shifted to Albus.

Diving into Minerva's mind had always been akin to stepping into a cozy warm sitting room for Albus. But stepping in this time, he immediately began to shiver. She was close, extremely close. Brushing against her most recent memory, Albus saw the gates of Hogwarts, with the winged boars staring down.

The trio rushed out of the room a moment later.

*!*!*!*

Minerva had one mission, and one focus. She had to find Albus Dumbledore. She could tell her baby would arrive any time now, and she had to know where she and Albus stood before that time. Wrapping a cloak and scarf around her, she dashed for the entrance hall. A squad of house elves blocked her wa.

"Miss 'Nerva, why you be hurting Master Neptune?" He demanded. Minerva could feel their magic arrest her exit.

"He had hurt me, Karf. I must go to Hogwarts to find my husband. Baby Dumbledore will be here soon, and Albus must be here when it arrives!" she protested

"You goes to find Master Albus?" As much as he knew the man's name was forbidden, Dumbledore had had always been so kind the house elves of the manor. He was also a great favorite among them. His absence had been sorely felt.

"Yes, I'm going to go find him and bring him back." Minerva smiled sadly, hoping beyond hope her wild prediction was true.

"Then go, Miss 'Nerva" Karf nodded and the rest of the elves released their spells. "But please bes careful. Master Neptune bes very upset if you or Baby Dumbledore is hurt."

"Thank you, Karf." And with that she was out the door.

She quickly reached the edge of the grounds. Despite the cumbersome size of her stomach, and her weariness, adrenaline propelled Minerva at a remarkable pace. She found the aparation point, focused, and twirled. Instantly, she could feel something had gone wrong. Her first serious contraction took hold just as her feet left the McGonagall estate. As soon as she fell before the Hogwarts gases, a fiery pain told her she had splinched herself. As a first reaction, she sent a patronus begging for Poppy's help. She forced herself to remain clear-headed. A quick hand to her womb was answered by a reassuring kick from the baby. Starting at her feet, she checked over her body, until she found the gash in her flesh, the outside of her right thigh. She attempted to stand and move through the gates, but they refused to budge. _Of course, I no longer live here. I am not included in the wards_, she chided herself.

This method of aid blocked, her Auror's mind began to weigh the options. She dare not risk Apartating again, Hogwarts was cut off to her. But with her bleeding and the baby on the way, she was clearly in need of immediate help. Minerva could not be certain Poppy would receive the patronus or how long it would take to reach her. Desperate, she stood and began to hobble through the blizzard toward Hogsmead. After thirty minutes of struggle and only a few dozen meter's progress, the dizziness from her blood-loss and the pain of a second contraction stole her consciousness and she collapsed into the knee-deep snow.

*!*!*!*

Albus and the Healers dashed to the gate. It swung open as they approached. They latched on to the trail in front of the gate and followed it. In a few minutes they could see the end of the trail marked by a crumpled form. All three saw the red marking the snow next to her.

"No…" Albus yelled, picked up his pace. He arrived next to his wife first. Her frail-looking body was shivering violently. Not knowing what was injured, he took her hand tenderly, and cradled it to his cheek. The skin was so frozen, the hand stiff, and her clothes were soaked with snow. "Poppy, is she…?"

The young Healer had just finished her first rapid-fire round of diagnostics, "The thigh is the source of the blood, probably splinched herself because…" She cast a few more spells, "yes, it looks like she's in the early stages of labor. Hypothermia does not appear to set in yet, but we need to get her indoors and dried off."

The tense focus of the moment was dissolved by the arrival of Aberforth's goat patronus stating that they would be arriving shortly.

"Go ahead and carry her, Albus" Poppy nodded, seeing his eagerness to hold her, "It will be kinder than levitation."

"Very good, Pomfrey," Doughan smiled, grimly as they moved behind the wizard and his wife, "Accurate and speedy diagnosis. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir," Poppy panted. At her height, she had to apply a vigorous jog to keep up with Dumbledore's vast stride.

They met Neptune, Deirdre, and Aberforth by the gate. Dumbledore did not stop, but continued his rapid progress toward the castle. The new trio fell in behind with the Healers.

"She's alive." Poppy reassured. Her anger at their rash action s was assuaged by the absolute panic on their faces. "She splinched herself, she's on the verge of hypothermia and she's gone into labor; but she's alive."


	20. Reconciled

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Once in Albus' quarters, everyone went into a flurry of action. Aberforth and Neptune pulled Albus aside for a stern discussion. Deirdre Transfigured a clean gown for Minerva, while Healer Doughan dried her together they changed her robes, while Poppy repaired her splinched thigh.

*!*!*!*

Albus found himself shoved into his own study, with Aberforth and Neptune stranding in front of him.

"Albus, this is for abandoning my sister, a _Bana-Phrinnosa_ of the McGonagall clan," And Neptuen punched him squarely in the jaw. Albus reeled, but did not protest. He recovered, and stood before them silent again.

"And this is for tampering with her memory," Aberforth threw a punch straight to his eye. Again, Albus staggered, but returned to find Neptune extending his hand in friendship. Albus stared at him, dazed.

"Now that my sister's wrongs are avenged, we may be friends and talk as equal men," He assured. "Unless you wish to divorce my sister… In which case, tradition and honor of the clan dictate I challenge you to a duel…" Neptune studied the man before him, awaiting his response.

"I accept your hand in mutual respect," Albus returned carefully. All three men sat down after this easing of tension.

"Aberforth has explained to me what elements of your past made you feel justified in abandoning my sister. You have done some very dark things in your youth. And you might have a questionable relationship with power and authority. But you are largely a good man," Neptune judged, continuing "But most important, you are the man with whom my sister fell in love and chose to spend the rest of her life. And you are the father of her child. Now, unless she grievously harms you, or unless you are mutually agreed, you will not abandon her, for any reason. And Merlin help you if you ever hurt her… You are both consenting adults in a magically binding agreement, so act like it!" he had said all he intended, and turned to Aberforth.

"Albus, you may be a coward, and you may have an insane ego, but for some reason only Godric knows, that woman in there loves you. And you love her more than I have ever seen you love anyone. Remember, people may call you a genius, and the brightest wizard of the age, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you are quite a dolt. Minerva is far too good and wise for you." He signed, "I hope you're at least smart enough to never hurt her like this again."

"Aberforth, I shall try every day to more deserving of Minerva, and thank you, as always, for those grounding reminders of my limits." There was a small hint of spite in his words, but his manner was still incredibly cowed, "And Neptune," here he began to cry, "I have disappointed your entire family, and dishonored your father and mother's last wishes. I cannot apologize enough for that. I am so very sorry. As for leaving your sister, I have now seen my future without her love, and I will never leave her again. I was selfish. I wanted to play a martyr. I let my guilt consume me, and ignored Minerva's wishes. I realize how wrong that was. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Albus, I can, and I am willing," Neptune nodded to the bedroom door, "It is my sister who's mercy you must seek." He sighed, grimly. "You have wronged her greatly."

And with that, the three men stood, now reconciled, to reenter the bedroom.

*!*!*!*

Deirdre stood to greet them, Neptune nodded to her, and she ran to hug Albus. "Promise you will never hurt Minerva like this again!" She begged, looking up at him with a terribly haunted expression. Albus acquiesced, absent-mindedly, as he pushed toward the bed. He was desperate to return tohis wife. His way clear to catch a glimpse of her, Albus let out a stifled yell of surprise. His view of her in the dark of the blizzard did not reveal all of her complexion. He was truly alarmed at the unhealthily ashen tint of her skin, the sunken depths of her eyes, and the generally weary look of her frame.

"What happened to her?" He sobbed.

"You say your life without Minerva," Neptune sighed, "And now you see Minerva without you."

"She has not had a night of sleep in nearly three weeks!" Deirdre lamented, "And she barely touched her food. We had to sit with her and force her to eat at all. She rarely laughed, hardly ever spoke. She spends most of her time studying and honing her magic, just as the last time you left."

"It was torture to watch her fall into this state," Poppy glared from the other side of the room, "When there is no potion or spell that will cure it."

Albus' guilt mounted, and he knelt by the bed, feeling unworthy of occupying a chair. He began to mutter a spell. The occupants of the room noted, with due satisfaction, that the ring on Minerva's finger rematerialized. Poppy returned to a professional mode with her diagnosis.

"Her body temperature is climbing nicely. She is very early in her labor. But she is so exhausted; I have her under a sleeping potion for the next hour or so. As long as she can possibly sleep through the contractions, I want her resting."

Thus began the tensest wait of Albus Dumbledore's life. It felt as though the siege of Berlin had been shorter. Neptune and Deirdre held a quiet discussion in his study. Aberforth pulled a book on animal husbandry out of his robes and began an infuriatingly calm read. Healer Doughan, who had been in the middle of lunch when called, summoned a house elf for a brief snack. Poppy sat close at hand, crocheting a scarf for Euripides, the potions wizard she had mentioned from St. Mungo's. Every few minutes, she checked on Minerva's progress in delivery, and monitored the baby's vital signs.

Albus simply knelt next to the bed, his hand clutching hers and his forehead pressed against the side of the bed. Poppy could not see his face, but she was sure she heard muffled sobs.

After just over two hours of this disjointed waiting game, Minerva stirred and moaned. Poppy jumped to action, and Albus sat back on his heels, staring intently at his wife. Her eyes fluttered once, and then suddenly shot open, as a terrible scream burst from her dry, cracked lips. Poppy began casting her usual spells with more vigor.

"The labor is progressing." She smiled. "The contractions are closer together, and, apparently, more intense."

"Apparently more intense?" Minerva gasped, searching for her wand, "If you think this is some walk in the park, Miss Pomfrey, I can gladly give you an idea of the pain I'm feeling right now. _Cruciatus_ has nothing on this!" And then she saw her husband next to her, "You…" she whispered, confusion, anger and a completely different kind of pain flooded her expression. "Why are you here?" There was accusation and hurt in her words.

"I…Minerva, I was a fool," Albus gasped, rabidly raking his infinite mind for the words, "I should never have done what I did to you, I will never do it again, and I cannot possibly ever do anything to make it up to you. I do have a terrible history with past relationships. Ever since we discovered you were pregnant, a panic built up, and that night let it loose. I'm sorry. I should never have done what I did, but I promise I will never leave you again. Can you please forgive me?" 

"You had better not leave me, you…" And she was cut off, mid-curse, by another contraction. She gasped, apparently winded, closed her eyes and let out another scream. The Scottish witch clutched Albus' hand without reservation. When it rolled away, Minerva returned her eyes to Albus' face. It was covered with tears, "Oh, Albus, of course I forgive you! It would be impossible to continue without you! I've told you all ready, I will not be stuck raising a Dumbledore alone!" They kissed gently, tenderly. An audible sighed escaped the occupants of the room.

And so, after twelve hours of labor and Minerva setting fire to Albus' beard twice without her wand, a son was born to the Dumbledore name. He had jet black hair, like his mother, but the mischievously blue eyes of his father. Both parents held him joyously, Albus with much fear and trepidation.

"What are you going to name him?" Poppy asked, filling out the official birth certificate of her first, proud delivery.

"Theseus Apollo Dumbledore," Minerva answered, firmly. Albus, sitting on the bed next to her, smiled, wrapping an arm around her. He nodded his assent.

The child was placed in a bassinette temporarily moved from the McGonagall Estate. Not long after, the new mother surrendered to sleep. As one, the occupants of the room left to their various homes, and Albus sat on the bed, unable to sleep because he was so fiercely proud and in love with his new family.

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You make my day! :D


	21. Family Portrait

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

The newly expanded Dumbledore family woke a scant five hours later for the second feeding of Theseus' life. As Minerva was still too weak to leave the bed, Albus rose to gather up their squawking child. The moment he lifted the child out of the bassinette, the mewling stopped. A great sense of fulfillment and confidence flooded Albus. Here was a man who had ended war, forged new frontiers in magic, and spoken before the most important heads of state. And yet, to him, his most impressive, important accomplishment to date was quieting his newborn son. And because he was a wizard of such power, his pride filled the room, warming and gently turning up the bedside lamp. Minerva turned her head to see why he could possibly have turned up the lamps. But seeing the bliss in his smile, the fierce devotion in his eyes, she stilled her question. The answer stood clear before her: Albus Dumbledore had finally become a father. One look in his eyes, and Minerva knew her husband would never be able to leave her side again. The ecstatic, but exhausted new mother wiped one solitary tear of joy from her eye.

Albus handed the baby down to her weary arms, and Minerva savored the feeling of the tiny weight in her arms. Her son was not very heavy, weighing in at just half-stone. But he was a long baby, with the elongated fingers of Dumbledore men. It was only when she could not longer stay awake that she had surrendered her precious little bundle. The fascination of this little life was endless to her. She had not much thought about being a mother, with her work, her bought of depression, and then Albus little memory mangling. But now that the child was in her arms, it was the most glorious feeling in the world.

However, the baby in her arms did not agree. He began to squirm, rubbing his face against the round part of his mother that held what he sought. Minerva was startled from her daydreamy admiration by a sharp breeze on her shoulders. The dressing gown she was wearing had vanished. Content, Theseus latched on to his prize.

"Albus! What did you do with the dressing down? I'm cold!" She gasped, shivering in the chill.

Albus was startled out of his own dreamy gaze at their son. He looked befuddled, "I did nothing with the gown, dearest, I assure you! Could you have vanished it by accident? Your wandless magic was fairly powerful earlier when you ignited my beard, _twice_." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her temple.

"But I didn't! I was thinking about our son, and how perfect he is! My mind was miles away from removing my nice, warm tartan gown!" Minerva protested.

"Well, my dear, we are ruling out one very strong possibility!" Albus chided, his gaze shifting back to the suckling baby.

"And what is…" She saw her husband's pointed look, "You don't think…Albus! Surely not this early! He's only a few hours old!" She whispered, turning back to the babe in awe.

"There is no other explanation, my love." Albus chuckled, "It may be a bit hopeful, but I do believe we have an incredibly powerful little wizard."

"I knew he was going to be a handful," Minerva sighed, sleepily.

"Without a doubt!"Albus laughed, "Not even a day old, and he's all ready undressing women with his mind!"

That remark earned him a playful bat on the shoulder.

*!*!*!*

_The Next Christmas_

The McGonagall mansion was cozy and peaceful after a busy day. Minerva, Albus and Theseus were all spending the holidays at the Manor with Neptune and Deirdre. Aberforth had stopped by for the feast, and had even given Theseus a toy goat charmed to eat grass. Poppy and her new beau, Euripides, had decided to spend the night after stopping by to watch Theseus open his presents.

And what a mountain of presents! The young Dumbledore had a pile of presents that almost stood taller than the Christmas tree in the sitting room. He used his now-honed vanishing skills to remove the wrapping on each one, spending careful time drooling on each toy. The entire family was enchanted by his infant giggles and exclamations.

But the household were all to their separate rooms now. Albus had carried the sleeping Theseus from his mother's arms to his crib a few hours before. Neptune, Deirdre, Poppy Euripides, Minerva, and Albus had all enjoyed a few mugs of mulled wine together by the fire. Two by two they had each drifted to their respective quarters.

Minerva and Albus were the last to waltz away together. It had been an intimate year for the couple. Albus had toiled to establish his penitence for previous actions. He spent nearly every night of the week with his tiny family, and could frequently found romping with his son around the McGonagall Estate on weekends. In private, he had fawned over Minerva. He kept her in his every confidence, they took frequent walks together, and the house elves were kind enough to babysit the tiny Dumbledore, providing occasional seclusion. By this point, Albus and Minerva were closer than they had ever thought possible. The special form of Legilimency their shared was a nearly flawless communication stream between their minds. And the strength and radius of the spell kept growing. Despite all of these connections, Albus could tell that Minerva was intentionally hiding something from him.

"Darling," he murmured into her hair, as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head as they strolled.

"Hmmm?" She returned, barely awake. Saying that Theseus was a "handful" had been the biggest understatement of her life.

"Are you hiding something from me?" He tested, playfully.

"You know I am, Albus," she sighed, "Well, I suppose I should tell you." And she stopped, turning to face him in the deserted corridor, "I've suspected for the past month or so, but today, Poppy confirmed it for me…"

"What is it, my dearest?" Albus' voice held a worried tone. If Poppy was involved, it could be something serious. Minerva had experienced a few setbacks in the past year from all the magical injuries she had suffered during the war. He prayed it was nothing that serious.

"Albus… We're having another baby this summer!" She grinned, tiredly. And the only sound to be heard outside the room after that was a squeal as Albus swept Minerva into his arms and whisked her into their rooms.

After that, the only sounds that could be heard were those best kept to the occupants of the room.

A/N: That's all for this story, folks! I'm considering a few different story options, but I do believe another update for this ADMM universe is in the future! Any thoughts on continuing would be greatly appreciated! It's always a motivation when one all ready has readers!


End file.
